


But I'll Protect You (For Life)

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jongin, Dominant/Submissive dynamics, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Heroin, Humiliation, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Submissive Sehun, Violence, Withdrawal, blowjob, dominant jongin, heroin withdrawal, little!sehun, lmao sehun will be crying like a lot sorry, mafia, slight angst, use of heroin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: All Sehun wants is to feel safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm writing again!! It feels really good to finally post another work, I've been so lost without writing about EXO lately tbh
> 
> So, this is a little different since it's sekai, but I do like the ship a lot. I still see Jongin as a top in the relationship; I know people see him as a bottom in both kaisoo and sekai, but I still see the boy as a top or a switch, not a permanent "twink" lmao
> 
> Those are my thoughts at least, so I hope you enjoy this fic! I'll be writing another kaisoo oneshot soon, and I'll update this one the best that I can because I love writing all this smut and fluff and MAFIA oejosidohroh
> 
> Love u guys <3
> 
> By the way, this is what Jongin looks like when he first meets Sehun: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/62/ae/b5/62aeb5598de65dd68d82ed9841144d74.jpg 
> 
> I know he has pink hair there, but in this fic, it is black.

His pupils constricted, his lips letting a mix between a sigh and a moan escape. 

 

It was absolute euphoria he witnessed, looking over at the man who was feeling the same as him. 

 

Sehun laughed, the needle falling from his arm onto the floor as he took off the strap that helped his vein protrude. He was almost naked, only a white, button-up shirt was worn with the front open all the way. The other boy was completely naked, eyeing Sehun while biting his lip, his eyes somewhat dimming from the fuzzy feeling of the heroin surging through his veins. 

 

They fucked in that hotel room until they both couldn’t breathe, their moans reaching a loud pitch that had some of the neighbors in the other rooms come knocking on their door to try and shut them up, but they kept going. They only smiled at each other, Sehun spreading his legs further while the stranger pushed Sehun’s long legs forward, going in deeper. He certainly wasn’t a size that suited Sehun’s taste, but he accepted it only because he was high, his adrenaline coursing through him like ice. 

 

They never came while they were like this, only stopping when they got too exhausted, or when one of them felt as if they were going to throw up. 

 

In truth, they were never fully satisfied, only finding pleasure in the fucking, but never finding that moment of orgasm. 

 

Sehun liked it that way. He felt as if that made everything more sensitive for afterwards when they would both throw up everything. The orgasms always came after those ugly moments. 

 

“You’re really pretty,” the stranger complimented after they were done with their session; Sehun curling up on his chest, looking up at him with a confused expression. The stranger only smiled at him, and that made Sehun feel uneasy, a bit hesitant with cuddling.

 

“You’re a good fuck, I like it when you’re like this… you get pliant when you’re high.” Sehun didn’t even know this man’s name, all he knew was that he was older. They had met a couple times before this to get their stress and worry out of their systems. 

 

The man only shook his head, a light laugh coming from his lips at the increasingly perplexed expression on Sehun’s face. 

 

“Listen, I guess I just wanna say that I like you, and I wanna go beyond whatever this is.” He gestured vaguely around them, and Sehun’s heartbeat began to increase in panic. He didn’t want this to go further. 

 

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away, but I would like it if you thought about it. I think we could make something work, and I can… have actual sex with you instead of this.” He gestured again, and Sehun only sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

“I should go,” Sehun whispered, moving to grab his clothes that were now strewn all over the floor. The boy only looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Hey, you came to me, remember?” 

 

“Only for drugs and stress relief, nothing more.” He knew that hit a nerve somewhere inside this stranger’s abused heart, but he forced himself not to care. He hated it when people started to like him in this way during these sessions. He’s been through three, and now this was the fourth one that was beginning to like him.

 

Time to find a fifth. 

 

“Kid, you’re not gonna get anywhere if you keep doing this.” Sehun looked at him in anger as he was pulling on his underwear. 

 

“Well, maybe you should stop fucking around with kids then, old man,” he retorted, buttoning his shirt, and gathering his wallet and keys. The man’s jaw clenched as he got up, the sound of a slap ringing through the air. 

 

Sehun cupped his cheek in shock. He took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. 

 

“When will little shits like you understand that sex and drugs isn’t life? It just fucking ruins you in the long run.” Sehun shook his head, and fought back the tears, walking over to the door. 

 

“Shit, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-

 

“And when will assholes like you mind your own goddamn business?” Sehun interrupted with a hiss, turning his head so that the stranger wouldn’t see his tears fall as he left. 

 

Time to find a fifth.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sehun was only nineteen, and living with a couple of his friends who took care of him. Yixing and Chanyeol always tried to stop him from going out to shoot poison into his system, but he was persistent, saying how he was an adult who could do whatever he wanted. 

 

He let people call him a “child” or a “kid” but in his mind, he forced himself to think that he was a fully grown man. 

 

The truth of the matter is that he’s in denial of his true personality, his childish ways. He doesn’t want to admit that he still sleeps with his old, childhood teddy bear at night, that he buys cupcakes and eats them on a Winnie the Pooh plate, and that he likes to crossdress  _ sometimes _ . 

 

Sometimes. With stockings. 

 

“Sehun, you’re not going out!” Chanyeol yelled from his room, a bottle of beer in his hand as he chased Sehun around the house in underwear and a white tank top, trying to stop him from getting dressed, from putting on too much makeup. 

 

“Who the fuck hit you? Was it that guy you were with a couple days ago at that crappy hotel?” Chanyeol asked him as he saw Sehun trying to cover up the fading bruise with his waterproof concealer. 

 

“He was just a jerk, Chanyeol, now can you stop yelling at me? Your voice is louder than usual when you drink that stuff.” Chanyeol only laughed in exasperation, shaking his head slowly. 

 

“Sehun, come on, just stay in tonight. I’ll order pizza, and we can watch your favorite movie. Yixing’s gonna be home in an hour, just- 

 

Sehun looked at him with a glare, his eyeliner making his eyes pop more with his blonde hair. Chanyeol sighed, and rubbed his face with his hand, and through his hair. 

 

“Alright, I get it, you’re an adult now, but look. I want you to be careful out there, alright? The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, and I’m saying that as your best friend, not as a nagging parent, okay?” Chanyeol leaned against the doorframe, and took another swig of his beer while Sehun thought over what he said. He liked to listen to Chanyeol. 

 

“Okay, um, I’ll be careful. You know I don’t like to drink, so I won’t be doing any of that. Maybe just a little… a little hero-

 

“Sehun. Don’t do that shit anymore. I can already see you’re starting to really like that stuff, and if you’re gonna go through withdrawal, or fucking addiction, it’s not gonna be a pretty sight either way, but I’d rather see you suffer through the first one.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, and looked at Sehun with pleading eyes. 

 

Sehun was looking at the ground now, allowing Chanyeol’s words to sink slowly. Chanyeol was the only reason that he felt horrible for getting into drugs in the first place. 

 

But when Chanyeol wasn’t there to scold him, he didn’t feel guilty at all. He felt alive with the drugs coursing through him, felt electricity pump his heart. 

 

Sehun had to find someone to tell him stop doing it. He had to find someone that would take care of him. Chanyeol was the only one who knew this, and Sehun didn’t even know that he was unconsciously looking for someone to care for him in a certain way whenever he went out to sneak into clubs, or break down the doors of a musty hotel. 

 

Something told Chanyeol that Sehun would find that someone. It was also probably the reason why he let Sehun out in the first place even though he knew he had no control over the boy, but he could at least try to be a good influence. 

 

“I won’t get addicted, Chanyeol, I’ll quit after tonight, I promise,” Sehun replied, mumbling the last two words before turning back around to continue covering up the bruise. He heard Chanyeol sigh behind him. 

 

“You’ve said that one too many times, Sehun,” he responded quietly, walking back to sit on the couch. 

 

As Sehun continued with his makeup routine, he tried to forget the hurt that was deep in Chanyeol’s voice. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sehun didn’t have that many friends. He only had some acquaintances, the ones that he met during parties. 

 

One of them, a quiet guy named Kyungsoo, hooked him up with someone at a club. Sehun got the call after he ditched the stranger at the hotel, and said to meet up at this place in a couple days. 

 

“By the way, he doesn’t like heroin, so just don’t even bring it up,” Kyungsoo said over the phone, and Sehun frowned at this as he was walking over to the where the music was loud inside the club itself. 

 

“All of the other guys you got me with like heroin, how come not this one?” He heard Kyungsoo sigh over the phone, and he knew it was coming. 

 

“Look, you’re getting too much into the shit. You gotta let that stuff go. Now I have other matters to get to, more whores to set up, so just give the guy a blowjob, and get the hell out of there. There’s gonna be other guys trying to force their way into your pants. I’ll send you the email that you’ll have to show to get you in.” 

 

There was a click, and the call ended. Sehun licked his lips, and for the first time that he’s been out like this, he thought of Chanyeol’s words on how he should stop getting into drugs and sex out of desperation, despite his excuse being that it was purely for fun. 

 

For once, he felt… he felt dirty. 

 

“More whores to set up.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s words rang in his ears as he walked on numb legs to the club, showing his exclusive pass from his phone. He guessed that the person he was going to be with wanted him to come in quickly, and he hesitated on stepping in. 

 

The bodyguard stopped him for a moment, and Sehun’s heart began to pound. 

 

“Be careful in there. I don’t know why he wants a young kid like you, but just be careful while getting through everything. Go straight ahead to the door that has a golden number seven on it.” Sehun could only nod, taking a deep breath as he stepped inside. 

 

He hated loud music with drunk bodies pressed up against each other everywhere. He hated alcohol in general which is why he was glad that this person wanted to be alone with him in a room. 

 

Getting to the room was difficult. Sweaty bodies tried to grind up against him, some of the older men trying to flirt with him. 

 

The odd thing was that he felt foggy. As if the music wasn’t really pounding through his ears, that the men who tried to tug him away to go dance, or offer him a drink weren’t really there. He was trying to focus on that golden number seven, focusing on it, and scrutinizing it until it came closer and closer. 

 

The word still went through his head: “whore”

 

Because that really was how he was acting, wasn’t it? Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

Chanyeol’s beseeching look ran through his mind as his hand touched the doorknob of the room that had the number seven on it. It was one of many doors on the opposite end of the entrance to the club.

 

He opened it, and walked in carefully, slowly. His breath was shaky. He’s never been this nervous before. 

 

Or this embarrassed. 

 

He walked down the hallway to the room. He was scared if he was being honest with himself for once. 

 

Sehun didn’t know what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn’t an extremely handsome man sitting in a chair next to the queen-sized bed who was smoking a cigar. The lighting was a bit dim, a yellowish aura filling the room due to the two lamps in the room. 

 

His skin was tan, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone to show skin. His dark hair was gelled back save for a few strands that fell against his face in the most beautiful way. 

 

Sehun was even more nervous now, his legs trembling in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. He watched the plump lips that were wrapped around the cigar puff on it for a couple seconds before taking it out of his mouth, pursing his lips, and puffing his cheeks ever so slightly to blow out the smoke slowly. 

 

“Evening,” the stranger greeted in a smooth voice, his intense eyes seeming to be transfixed on Sehun’s trembling figure. 

 

“Hi,” Sehun responded weakly, biting his lip hard, and not quite meeting the eyes of this attractive stranger. The smell of the cigar invaded his nostrils, and it sort of calmed him down. 

 

“Don’t be shy, princess,” the stranger told him quietly, and Sehun shivered, his lower lip starting to barely tremble at the amount of authority in this stranger’s voice. 

 

“S-Sorry, I’m just nervous…” Sehun mumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and his cheeks blushing at the use of the nickname. The stranger bit his lip, and Sehun shivered at the sexual meaning of it. It meant that this man was checking him out, his eyes flicking over his figure, liking Sehun enough to bite his lip. 

 

“Come here, you’re gonna suck me.” Sehun panicked at that. He was usually on the receiving end of blowjobs, he’s only sucked one person off.

 

Wow, he was afraid. So fearful of disappointing this handsome, young man, who seemed to hold so much authority and masculinity in his broad shoulders, and strong arms when he stood up. His jawline was strongly defined, and Sehun almost whimpered at that. 

 

He walked over on shaky legs, trying to get them to walk normally toward this beautiful being. 

 

“Call me Jongin, by the way. What’s your name?” Jongin asked as he put out the cigar in an ashtray. Sehun caught himself in a stutter before it came out. 

 

“Sehun. I’m Sehun.” He stood in front of Jongin who now looked at him with a small smile on his face. This somehow comforted Sehun immensely, his tense shoulders finally loosening up. 

 

“Alright, Sehun, just relax for me… there you go,” he whispered once he saw Sehun’s shoulders fully relax, his eyes becoming hooded. 

 

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Jongin commented, bringing up a large hand to tangle it in Sehun’s blonde hair. Sehun whimpered softly, his body almost vibrating from the contact. 

 

“Thank you,” Sehun mumbled, looking up at Jongin with curious eyes. Jongin gave another smile at that, his eyes seeming to go dark. 

 

“On your knees,” Jongin ordered, and Sehun was quick to follow the command. Jongin was also wearing black skinny jeans, Sehun noticed, as his shaky hands came up to pull down the zipper, his hand reaching in slowly. He looked up at Jongin for some sort of approval, and Jongin gave it to him with a small nod, his head tilting to the side as he looked down at Sehun with half-closed eyes. Sehun’s own cock began to twitch in his pants at the look, almost moaning at the lustful expression.

 

“Good, now start licking the tip once you pull it out.” Sehun was glad that Jongin was telling him what to do since he didn’t even know how to start. 

 

When he took out the semi-hard cock, Sehun’s eyes widened. Jongin was big, even when he was half hard, he was a good size. The fact that he was almost bigger than Sehun’s two fists combined made him want it so bad. Jongin couldn’t help but let a smirk show on his face at the boy’s expression. 

 

Soft, kitten licks is what he gave the tip. Jongin admired the curiosity of the blonde, his hand tangling itself in the light strands again as the precome began to enter Sehun’s mouth. He began to suck on the head with a little more vigor once he tasted the saltiness as he gripped the base with a loose fist. 

 

“I’ll take over from here,” Jongin said in gruff voice, making Sehun moan at the sound. Jongin let a string of silent curse words leave his mouth as the sound sent vibrations along the length of his dick. 

 

He made Sehun let go of the base, and tightened his hold on Sehun’s hair. Sehun looked up at him with wide eyes, making it a huge turn on for Jongin’s hazy mind. 

 

“You’re gonna take all of me, then I’ll come on your pretty face.” Jongin let the tip settle on Sehun’s tongue for a moment before thrusting a little more at a time, and Sehun began to panic when the head began to hit the back of his throat. 

 

He can’t take all of Jongin just yet. He was too inexperienced for something this big, but Jongin seemed determined to make him take it all. 

 

“Come on, princess, open up your throat,” Jongin encouraged him, and Sehun pulled his mouth away, looking up at Jongin, and shaking his head. 

“I-I can’t take it all, Jongin,” Sehun mumbled through his spit, his hands coming up to grip Jongin’s thighs for leverage. Jongin shook his head, giving Sehun a dark look. 

 

“I’ll tell you how much you can and can’t take. You’re gonna have me halfway down your throat today whether you like it or not,” Jongin hissed, and Sehun gulped, his body shaking as he Jongin re-entered his dick. 

 

He closed his eyes to concentrate as he felt the tip hit his throat again, and tried to relax. Breathing through his nose was a bit hard, but he was okay. He opened his eyes to look down the length of Jongin’s cock, and he realized he only has halfway to go. 

 

Then, Jongin began thrusting. Fast. 

 

He was full on facefucking Sehun, making him choke, and his throat began to spasm with every thrust of Jongin’s powerful hips. Sehun’s tears began to fall down his face, and it was getting harder to breathe for him since his nose began to run as the reflexive tears fell. Drool was seeping from the corners of his mouth as he felt Jongin’s hand continuing to tighten in his hair. 

 

He looked down the length again, and saw that he was getting increasingly closer to the base, and he felt some sort of achievement. 

 

The fog was beginning to come back when he looked up at Jongin, who was moaning, grunting Sehun’s name as he slammed his cock into Sehun’s mouth. 

 

“Shit, your tongue feels so good, baby, so nice against the underside of my cock,” he muttered through clenched teeth, slapping Sehun’s cheek a few times with his other hand every once in awhile, slapping the concealed bruise on his cheek. Sehun whined whenever that happened, and Jongin shuddered whenever he did.

 

“Oh, see, you’re so close, you’re almost there.” Jongin bit his lip, and shoved himself all the way down Sehun’s throat. Sehun wanted this to stop, he couldn’t breathe, he was too overwhelmed. 

 

Once the tip of his nose was pressed against Jongin’s trimmed pubic hair, he choked, and choked as Jongin held him there, his head tilting back in pleasure when Sehun’s throat tried to cough. 

 

“Massage my cock with your throat, you little whore, that’s it,” he whispered, and Sehun’s stomach flipped when he heard the word “whore.” 

 

Because that’s what he was to this man, wasn’t he? Just a whore. 

 

Actual tears mixed in with the ones from the choking, and Jongin finally looked back down, saw the mess that Sehun’s face had become. Sweaty blonde hair matted to his forehead, black eye makeup smearing around his cheeks. 

 

Jongin’s never seen anything prettier. 

 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come all over that beautiful face of yours,” Jongin moaned, taking his length halfway out of Sehun’s throat, jamming it back in again and again, never giving Sehun a chance to properly breathe. 

 

Sehun didn’t want to stop Jongin. Sehun didn’t want to disappoint since he couldn’t help his developing crush on Jongin, he wanted to impress him. 

 

But that awful word kept coming back, Chanyeol’s face began to pop up into his memory, a sad look on his face in reaction to what Sehun was allowing himself to be a part of. 

 

The come on his face felt warm as he coughed up his lungs, taking in shuddering gasps only to cough more. His cheek felt warmer where Jongin had slapped it lightly, and he closed one eye when he felt the drop of semen on his eyelash. 

 

“Good little whore,” Jongin cooed, smiling a little as he slapped his cock against Sehun’s cheek a few times to hit it against some of the come on Sehun’s cheek which only meant he was still hitting the hidden bruise.

 

Humiliating. This was all too humiliating for him to take. 

 

Sehun began to cry, his lower lip trembling as his shoulders hunched, his face shying away from Jongin’s member trying to hit his face a few more times. 

 

He was blinded by the stickiness of the tears and come on his eyelashes, and he finally crawled over to the wall nearby, crying hard against it as he tried to wipe off all the semen on his face. 

 

“That’s all I am, huh? I-I-I’m just a f-fucking whore,” Sehun sobbed, his voice raspy and his throat sore. 

 

“Sehun… Sehun,” Jongin called out, immediately walking over to the sobbing boy, and kneeling down next to him, holding out his arms to hug Sehun to him. 

 

“Please do-don’t look at me, I must look so ugly.” Sehun couldn’t stop for his life, his entire body trembling. 

 

“Sehun,” Jongin whispered, making Sehun look at him by gently cupping his cheeks. Jongin’s expression was soft, his eyes affectionate and apologetic as his fingers wiped away the tears cascading down his face. “Look at me. You look gorgeous, beautiful even. No matter what, you’re beautiful.” 

 

Sehun sniffled, and looked at Jongin with such desperation that Jongin felt like a complete asshole for doing this to him. He should have read the signs more, shouldn’t have rushed into things so much. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, princess,” he said softly, picking Sehun up easily. Sehun wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist in surprise, looking down at Jongin’s strong arms, blinking rapidly. 

 

He was placed on top of the toilet lid in the bathroom. Tears still ran down his face in rivulets as Jongin got a towel to wet it with warm water, looking over at Sehun in worry. Sehun couldn’t meet his eyes, he felt so embarrassed. He wasn’t sure why Jongin didn’t just leave him alone to cry.

 

“Okay, Sehun, first we’re gonna establish something,” Jongin began, beginning to wipe off the semen, and makeup, from Sehun’s face. Sehun looked up at him in question, a little bit of fear showing in his eyes. Jongin smiled reassuringly at him, and traced his fingertips along Sehun’s cheekbone as he wiped down the other cheek. The towel felt so soft and warm to his skin, and Jongin was being so gentle that Sehun decided to listen to what he had to say. 

 

He guessed that the waterproof concealer still held up. 

 

“Are you a prostitute?” he asked softly, and Sehun whimpered a bit in surprise, immediately shaking his head since his mouth didn’t want to work. Jongin nodded as if to confirm something to himself.

 

“Okay, because Kyungsoo said that you were which is a horrible thing to do,” Jongin replied with so much care, and regret, in his eyes that Sehun felt like he could trust this man with his entire life. He tilted his head, and blinked rapidly, not realizing the effect it had on Jongin’s heart rate. 

 

“W-Why would he say that? We’re friends, and he knows that I’m not… I’m not like that,” Sehun mumbled, and Jongin finished wiping down his face. He sighed, and Sehun looked up at the sound, seeing Jongin wipe his hand on his face in exasperation.

 

“Kyungsoo has… well, he has a bit of a crush on me, and he knows how rough I am with prostitutes since I pay them for stress relief. I saw the profile of you, and I chose you, so I guess he got jealous. I just can’t believe he sends me a kid to- Wait, how old are you?” Jongin asked with a bit of panic in his eyes, and Sehun raised his eyebrows at the expression. 

 

“I’m nineteen. I know I look young,” he answered quietly, looking down at his feet. He felt fingers underneath his chin tilt his head up, and he was met with warm, chocolate eyes, and plush lips that he hadn’t really noticed before. Sehun wanted to feel them on his lips, feel the softness. 

 

“I thought you were sixteen, or seventeen, but you’re still pretty young to be doing this kind of stuff. Do you want to explain to me why you go around like this, or will that be for later?” 

 

“F-For later,” Sehun stuttered, closing his eyes as he felt himself beginning to cry again. He brought up his hands and pressed the back of his hands against his eyes, his lips trembling. The thought of being so utterly alone now that he knew Kyungsoo was another person that had let him down in the end. Only Chanyeol and Yixing were the two he could really rely on. 

 

And maybe… Maybe Jongin too. His fifth person. 

 

“Shh, Sehun, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Jongin comforted him, hugging him tightly, and Sehun felt so safe wrapped up in those arms, Jongin’s hands being large as they slid up and down his back. “I’ll get you some water, and after that, I’ll make you come, okay?” 

 

Sehun jolted in surprise at the blunt question, pulling back to look at Jongin in shock with a couple tears falling. 

 

“You wanna make me… make me orgasm?” Sehun asked in surprise, his eyes a little wide. Jongin smiled and nodded, running his fingers soothingly through the blonde hair. 

 

“I would love to. You did so well for me, and now I wanna return the favor. You’re still hard,” Jongin said the last words quietly, and Sehun blushed as he realized his erection has never gone down from the moment he saw Jongin. 

 

“Are you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be, I find it hot that you’ve managed to stay like this the entire time… This may sound like a condescending question, and I don’t mean it that way, Sehun, I promise you that. Are you generally sensitive like this? Sexually, I mean?” Sehun wondered why Jongin wanted to know about him so much, but he seemed so caring towards Sehun, so careful now. 

 

“Um, I notice that I do tend to come easily when it’s a blowjob involved… I’m not sure why I’m sensitive to those the most…” 

 

Sehun knew why. He just didn’t want to explain that his first time getting sucked off was back when he was twelve. 

 

He was invited to go to a high school football game with his freshman friend, and he was in seventh grade at the time. They were neighbors, and his friend’s name was Minseok. 

 

They never got around to watching the game though. They were there with some of Minseok’s friends in the first quarter having a good time, but Minseok asked him something. 

 

“I need to, uh, practice something for one of these guys here… I like one of them, and I need your help,” he had whispered abashedly into Sehun’s ear, and Sehun was up for helping his older friend, nodding enthusiastically. 

 

“Hey guys, we’ll be back soon, Sehun wants my sweatshirt from the car.” The boys nodded and told them to hurry back. Sehun wondered if it was really that big of a deal for Minseok to lie. Minseok never lied. 

 

He took Sehun out to the baseball field, far away from the stadium, tugging him along with determination. 

 

“Minseok, where the hell are we going? We sure as fuck aren’t getting your sweatsh-

 

He was interrupted when Minseok turned him around, and looked at him desperation. 

 

“Sehun, I wanna give a blowjob to one of those guys, and I need your help. I really like that sophomore, Luhan, a-and I told him that I’ve given one before, but I really n-never have. He’s never had one, and he wants someone who’s experienced to give him one.” Minseok took a deep breath, and looked at him pleadingly, and Sehun had his eyebrows raised in shock. 

 

“Well, I’ve… I’ve never had a blowjob before so, I guess it’s okay to practice on me, I’m sure it won’t be… that different.” Sehun had to admit, he felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was okay with giving his best friend something to work with especially when Minseok looked so worried. 

 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Sehun decided to lay down on the grass and pull his pants down. Minseok licked his lips in hesitation, and Sehun slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing his soft penis. Minseok gulped for a moment, and Sehun, to this day, has no idea how he had the guts to just pull his pants down and show himself so easily. He only touched himself three times at that age, only coming during one of the sessions by himself. 

 

But it felt so good when he felt the wetness. Sehun had told Minseok to lick the underside, and when he did after getting situated nervously on his stomach, Sehun moaned loudly. The sound scared Minseok for a moment before he realized that he did something good. 

 

It felt like that burning pleasure whenever Minseok licked him again, and again, a bit sloppy at first, but Sehun didn’t notice as he started to grow hard quickly underneath the wet tongue. His jaw was clenched to keep quiet, but he was feeling more and more pleasure once Minseok finally took him into his mouth.

 

He came right then with a loud yell, bucking his hips unexpectedly into Minseok’s mouth, who squeaked in surprise, but Sehun kept going, tears coming out of his eyes as the best orgasm of his life happened right then and there to his twelve year old body.

 

Sehun made Minseok suck him two more times after that, each time bringing Sehun to a bigger and better orgasm. Minseok had to swallow so much down, and some semen would drip out of the corners his mouth, his face showing embarrassment, but his eyes showing excitement as he began to grow hard in his pants as well. Sehun sucked him to completion after coming for the third time that night, his mouth moving over Minseok’s dick just as sloppily, and he did his best to swallow every last drop. 

 

They could never really speak to each other after that incident, causing a permanent rift in their friendship, but Sehun has never felt such a good blowjob after that. They still turned him on immensely, but it was only because he was brought back to that memory each time his dick was sucked. 

 

But when Jongin had situated Sehun on the bed, a couple pillows propped up behind his head, Sehun knew this was going to be even better since he really liked Jongin, found him to be the hottest man he’s ever seen who looked like he knew exactly what he was doing as he removed all of Sehun’s clothes. 

 

Sehun took a deep breath as he brought his knees up and spread his legs a little to accommodate for Jongin’s broad shoulders. 

 

His hands. God, his hands looked so… mature; rough. They were veiny, the palms being large, and the fingers being big, but a little skinny. They looked so adult-like, and they were touching him in such a delicate way, the rough texture of his palms gliding over the smooth skin of Sehun’s thighs, moving up to give his cock a slow tug. Sehun shivered violently at the touch of that palm on the flesh of his dick, almost closing his legs. 

 

“Try not to close your legs too much, baby,” Jongin told him in a soothing whisper, and Sehun felt so lost in the touches, and his voice that he nodded, and spread his legs a little wider until he felt a stretch. Jongin hummed in approval, and moved his hands up Sehun’s stomach to his chest, keeping one hand at the center of his chest as the other one dragged down to his hip. 

 

Sehun almost hyperventilated when Jongin began licking him with no words spoken in warning. This was better than how Minseok licked him, so much better than any other. The burning pleasure was back, and Sehun felt it full force this time as he watched the tip of Jongin’s tongue flick along the vein. He knew he would come right when Jongin put his mouth on him. 

 

But it was as if Jongin knew this. Instead of taking Sehun into his mouth entirely, he kept moving his tongue up and down, swirling it around the head to make Sehun cry out in ecstasy and move back down to the base, placing a soft kiss onto it every once in awhile. 

 

Sehun was practically sweating at this point, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth dropping open at the pleasure as he looked down at Jongin’s tongue moving along his dick. He threw his head back, and wanted to buck his hips when Jongin licked a particular spot, but the hand on his hip wouldn’t let him do anything. 

 

“You were right, you are really sensitive to this,” Jongin whispered, hot breath hitting Sehun’s cock wonderfully. It pulsed at Jongin’s words, and Jongin looked up at him with hooded eyes, and red lips. His large hands on Sehun’s chest and hip felt so protective, and warm, and he cried out softly when one of the fingers rubbed over his nipple gently. 

 

“I know if I put my mouth on you, you’ll let go, am I correct?” Jongin’s eyes looked so predatory, a hint of aggressiveness, and dominance gleaming in them. Sehun nodded quickly, careful not to buck his hips up due to Jongin’s strict hand on his hip, and he brought his hand up to gently hold Jongin’s wrist. 

 

“Use your words, Sehun.” 

 

“Yes, I’ll c-come if you put your mouth on me.” 

 

“Do you want to come?” 

 

“Yes, yes, please, Jongin, I want your mouth, pleas-

 

Jongin had dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside, and Sehun violently shivered. He was right there. 

 

“You’re on the edge right now, I can see it in your eyes, and the way your cock is twitching,” Jongin muttered softly, running the tip of his nose along Sehun’s length lightly. Sehun whimpered loudly as he felt tiny shockwaves moving through his member, his hold on Jongin’s wrist tightening. “You look beautiful like this, Sehun, especially your eyes. They’re giving away how much you need me to make you come, I can even see the fear.” 

 

Sehun knew what he was talking about. That fear of not knowing if Jongin was going to leave him like this, hard and aching. 

 

Wet heat was all he felt before he saw white, his back arching despite Jongin’s strong hand on his chest. It was all so unexpected, he figured there would be some sort of warning before Jongin fully sucked him, but the beauty of surprise had him yelling Jongin’s name. More tears of pleasure seeped through his tightly closed eyes, his grip on Jongin’s wrist most likely painful. 

 

Jongin sucked a little more after Sehun was soft, his eyes staring up at Sehun dangerously as he finished, sliding his mouth off of Sehun’s soft dick, making the blonde shudder again, and blink rapidly to let the tears fall. 

 

“I think you should come over,” Jongin murmured, sliding his hand up and down Sehun’s chest and stomach comfortably. Sehun felt so little, letting out soft mewls of content as he felt the warmth rubbing him up and down his sensitive body as he lay there among the blankets. 

 

“Why do you want me to?” Sehun asked, bringing a finger up to his mouth, and biting on it. He swore that he heard Jongin’s breath hitch at the action. 

 

“Because I want you to. I want to… to have you,” Jongin murmured, crawling up to hover over Sehun directly, looking into his eyes deeply to try and see any rejection at all. 

 

All Sehun could do was nod, his eyes blinking slowly as Jongin pressed their foreheads together, gently nuzzling their noses. Sehun smiled at these actions, a bittersweet feeling of happiness exploding in his chest. 

 

“I would love to.”

 

It didn’t take long to get to Jongin’s house, the driver speeding over as they both cuddled in the backseat of the taxi, basking in each other’s embrace and silence. 

 

Sehun decided that he liked this a lot. He liked the feeling of Jongin’s arms fully wrapped around him, big and strong. He felt protected, like nothing bad could ever happen to him. 

 

He wanted this everyday. 

 

Jongin’s house was large, and tucked away in the corner of the city it seemed like. It wasn’t exactly a mansion, but one could tell that it was a lot of money to live in. Jongin smiled down at him, petting his hair back. 

 

“Getting tired, or are you still up for it?” he asked teasingly, and Sehun giggled and shook his head playfully. 

 

Jongin paid the driver in full, and carried Sehun out of the car bridal style, the both of them laughing like children as Jongin set him down for a moment to fish out his keys. Sehun took a moment to admire the fact that he was going to be thoroughly fucked and sated, and wake up in the morning to Jongin’s sleeping face. 

 

Once the door was unlocked, Jongin pulled Sehun inside, and slammed the door. Sehun felt his hands immediately go up against the wall with Jongin’s body pressing against him. Even though it was dark in the house, Sehun could still the contours of Jongin’s handsome face. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Jongin asked him softly. Sehun let out a breathy “yeah” before letting their lips come into contact. 

 

It felt so wonderful for both of them, their lips massaging against one another slowly; Sehun allowed Jongin’s tongue to invade his mouth to lick along his teeth. 

 

By the time they got to Jongin’s large bed, their shirts were off, frantically kissing each other into oblivion. Sehun could feel Jongin’s erection against his thigh, and he whined into the kiss as he bucked his hips up to rub his own hard length against Jongin’s firm body. 

 

“I wanna see your face fully before I fuck you,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun couldn’t agree more as he let go of Jongin for a moment to let him turn on the bedside lamp. 

 

The last thing Sehun was expecting to see was Jongin’s shocked, but seemingly puzzled expression. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in worry, his heart pounding quickly. 

 

No, he thought to himself as he realized, holding a hand up to his cheek. No, no, no, no… 

 

“Did I… Sehun, did I do this to you?” Jongin asked him softly, but Sehun could tell there was anger in it, and he didn’t know why. He felt like crying again. 

 

“N-No, it was… It was someone else,” Sehun answered in a quiet voice, looking away from Jongin’s hardened gaze. Jongin grabbed his face with one hand and turned it back, his fingers digging into Sehun’s cheeks, purposely avoiding pressing into the bruise. 

 

“Who did this to you? Who would hurt you in this way?” Jongin’s voice was becoming increasingly louder, and Sehun’s bottom lip trembled, suddenly scared as Jongin’s form seemed to grow bigger, his shoulders getting broader. 

 

“I-I don’t know his name, it was just someone I… It was just someone I fucked around with, Jongin, I-

 

“What did he look like, Sehun? Was there anything unique about him?” Jongin said with his teeth clenched. Sehun whimpered as Jongin glared down at him, and he began to cry. Again. 

 

“You’re s-scaring me,” he hiccupped, taking in shuddery breaths. “I only remember him having blonde hair with pink in it, a-and that’s the only thing that really s-stood out-

 

The fingers immediately left his cheeks, and Jongin pressed his nose gently against Sehun’s bruise, thumbing away the tears gently. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sehun, I’m being… I’m being an asshole tonight, huh? I was angry because of the man who hit you, not because of you. I just wanted to know who did it, and I’m sorry I scared it out of you, and that this is your first impression of me. I just… have the urge to protect you.” Jongin gently settled himself on top of Sehun, and Sehun cried into his shoulder, wrapping his arms and legs around Jongin’s body. “Shh, I’m so sorry for scaring you, princess.” 

“I-It’s okay, I want to be protected, and I understand why you got mad now… It’s really okay,” Sehun mumbled, sniffling and wiping away his tears. Jongin pressed soft, feathery kisses all over the bruise, making Sehun feel cared for. 

 

“I’m gonna find him, okay?” Sehun’s eyes widened, and looked at Jongin incredulously. 

 

“What do you mean? Jongin, d-don’t do anything to him, he’s just a jerk-

 

“A jerk that hit you. I don’t like it when other people mistreat something that’s precious to me.” Sehun’s breath caught in his throat at those words, spoken so softly, and intimately that Sehun was willing and pliant under this man’s firm body. 

 

“Why do you like me?” Sehun asked him, his cheeks a bright red under the soft light of the lamp, and Jongin couldn’t help but to kiss him at that moment. Sehun tangled his fingers in the soft, black hair and moaned as Jongin’s tongue ran across the seam of his lips. Sehun giggled at this, playfully pulling his head back. 

 

“You have to tell me!” he whined, and Jongin laughed. 

 

“Because you seem like the person that I’ve needed for so long. Someone I want to take care of, to hold and touch. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted that type of person; I’ve been so busy with things.” Jongin smiled, and ran his thumb along Sehun’s bottom lip, wanting to go back down and kiss him breathless. The younger’s expression was flustered with redder cheeks, and Jongin wanted Sehun to belong to him. 

 

“I would like to be with you if that’s okay,” Sehun replied shyly, looking away from Jongin’s face. Jongin took a deep breath, biting his lip as he stared down at Sehun. He seemed to be thinking about something, but shook his head slightly. 

 

“Let’s get to know each other a little better first, alright? Then we can start getting to the better stuff, but for now…” Sehun looked up at Jongin in curiosity, but whimpered when Jongin began to palm Sehun’s length through pants with a smirk slowly forming on his face. 

 

“Shh, let’s get you hard, princess,” Jongin whispered, and it made the butterflies in Sehun’s stomach wake up. 

 

“J-Jongin, ah- Please- 

 

Sehun tried to get the words out, but Jongin knew what he wanted as he pulled down Sehun’s pants, pushing his legs up.

 

“Hold the backs of your knees, baby, and keep them there for me.” 

 

Sehun’s mind couldn’t comprehend Jongin’s tongue licking him and his mouth sucking him until he came all over his stomach with a choked scream, nail marks evident in his skin. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Chanyeol, he’s a really nice guy, I didn’t do anything stupid with him, we didn’t even fuck-

 

“You’re not gonna hang out with that bastard ever! Do you fucking understand me, Oh Sehun?” Chanyeol yelled, wiping away some of the root beer on his lips when he took another swig. Sehun glared at him, his fists clenched at his sides while he was wearing his pajama bottoms with teddy bears on them. “You’ve been such a goddamn disappointment lately-

 

“Oh, I’m the disappointment? Who’s the one that sits around all day drinking whatever the fuck is in the fridge, not even bothering to work, huh? I wonder who that is,” Sehun spat, his bare chest rising and falling from anger. Chanyeol stared at him for a moment, biting his lip, and opening his mouth to say something, but closing it. 

 

“I am trying to protect you from the wrong people. I know well enough that he’s not the right guy for you, Sehun, you don’t wanna get mixed up with someone like that. I’ve worked alongside him as a partner when I was involved in the finance industry, and he’s not what you think he is.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, clenching his hand around the can of root beer as he awaited Sehun’s reply. 

 

“How do you know, Chanyeol? He took care of me last night, he made sure I made it home safely, he cleaned up my bruise, made sure I was okay. Sure you worked with him, but that was back then.” 

 

“Try two years ago, Sehun. That’s not exactly ‘back then.’ 

 

“Well, whatever you’re making him out to be isn’t right at all. Just because my parents died doesn’t mean you have to take over for them, and I’m a fucking adult, Chanyeol, you can’t control me.” Chanyeol stared at him in shock, almost squeezing the entire soda can firmly in his hand. 

 

“Sehun, don’t bring up your parents like that. I’m not taking over, no one can replace your parents; I just want to help you-

 

“You’re not helping. By telling me that you don’t want me to start liking this guy will be one of the biggest mistakes you’ve ever made!” 

 

“Sehun, he thought you were a prostitute, found out you weren’t, pitied you and cleaned you up so you would think he was a nice guy, and proceeded to take you over to his house just to make you blow him again. And you did, didn’t you? He drove you home right after that, I can bet on it.” Sehun looked like he had just been slapped in the face, his cheeks turning red as he looked down at the ground. 

 

“It… It was because it was getting late, and… and he told me that I was the one thing that he’s been looking for, someone to take care of.” Chanyeol shook his head, looking at Sehun sympathetically. 

 

“Sehunnie… that’s what he used to tell everyone. Just to make them feel better about themselves so that they wouldn’t feel so used. Even though they’re all mostly prostitutes that he messed around with, he still felt bad for them, wanting to comfort them with his fake charm, and he just left them at wherever they came from and never came back.” 

 

Sehun’s bottom lip began to quiver, his form almost shrinking to a smaller size. He could feel his eyes tearing up, and Chanyeol tried to reach out to him with one hand, but Sehun turned away, shuffling into his room. 

 

Muffled sobs could be heard through the closed door, and continued until Yixing came home. Chanyeol had tried to get Sehun to come out until he gave up, and sat down in front of Sehun’s door, sighing in relief when Yixing came home. 

 

“What did you do this time?” he whispered angrily, and Chanyeol whimpered. Yixing has always been the one to keep things orderly, and now he was afraid to tell everything due to Yixing’s defiant glare. Chanyeol stood up quickly, not wanting to anger his boyfriend further. 

 

But of course, Yixing made him spill everything quietly. He rolled his eyes once Chanyeol mentioned how Jongin treated people that he met for sex, and Yixing brought up a finger to Chanyeol’s lips to quiet him. 

 

“First off, you can’t control who Sehun sees, and who he does not see. You can give him advice, but that’s all you can do; you can’t live his life for him. Second of all, maybe Jongin has changed.”

 

“But, he did the same routine like he did with the other people that he’s slept with in the past,” Chanyeol replied through Yixing’s finger, and Yixing gave him a hard look, pressing his finger even harder onto Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

“The fact that he helped to take care of Sehun’s bruise, how he personally drove him home. Jongin usually had his drivers take everyone home, and Jongin didn’t try to have sex with him since Sehun told us that he didn’t. Little things like that can show a person who has changed in some way. I’m just saying, Chanyeol, you might be pleasantly surprised at what could happen in the next couple days.” Yixing gave him a quick peck on the lips, and Chanyeol blinked rapidly, pressing his lips together. 

 

He looked towards Sehun’s door, and hoped to everything that Yixing was right. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

He was there. 

 

Sehun saw Jongin sitting a few tables away, drinking his coffee, and staring right at him. The coffee shop was busy at this time of day, and Sehun wanted his frappuccino quickly so he could leave. 

 

He saw Jongin sweep his eyes left and right, and he jerked his head as a sign for Sehun to go over to him. Sehun licked his lips and shook his head, looking away from Jongin, and down at the table. 

 

A moment later, a chair was suddenly placed on the opposite side of his table, and Sehun looked up in shock to see Jongin sitting there in front of him, looking so handsome in a simple white shirt, the tanned color of his skin showing through just a little. He gave Sehun a confused look, and drummed his fingers on the table. 

 

“Why didn’t you come over to me, Sehun?” Jongin asked gently, and Sehun looked away again, his cheeks a bright red. 

 

“Because you don’t really like me… Taking care of me was just a pity party since you felt bad that you mistook me for a prostitute, and, a-and used me.” He felt two fingers underneath his chin tilt his head up, and he met Jongin’s soft gaze. Sehun’s heart was pounding now, his bottom lip being harshly chewed on by his teeth. He just hoped that Chanyeol was wrong. 

 

“Sehun, that night was so special, why would you…?” Jongin whispered, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Sehun carefully. Sehun noticed that his eyes would keep flickering every now and then, his gaze becoming more and more of an intense stare in a certain direction. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol told me-

 

“Come with me,” Jongin said in an authoritative tone, and Sehun raised his eyebrows in shock. The barista yelled out a quick “Sehun!” for his drink, and Sehun looked at the drink sitting on the counter, and back to Jongin. 

 

“Baby, forget the drink, we have to go, I’ll pay you later,” Jongin spoke quickly, grabbing Sehun’s hand, and hauling him out of his chair. Sehun’s eyes widened as he looked around, trying to pinpoint wherever Jongin’s eyes were flitting to. His cheeks flushed faintly at the pet name as he was tugged along by Jongin, his heavy arm wrapped around Sehun’s shoulders as they walked out, almost bumping into other tables at the rush. 

 

“Jongin, where are we going?” Sehun asked in panic as Jongin used his strength to steer Sehun around to the back of the coffee shop. “Jongin!”

 

But Jongin didn’t say anything as they kept walking through the alleyway. Sehun tried to get away from the grip on his shoulders, but Jongin said a soft, “No, it’s okay,” and continued to walk. 

 

Sehun gasped when they turned a corner. 

 

“J-Jongin, who is-

 

There was a man with blonde hair with pink streaks in it. He was on his knees, two other masked men behind him, one of their hands on his shoulders. He was crying, and one of the men kicked him slightly to make him look up. 

 

“It’s you!” he exclaimed in shock, trying to move more on his knees, but one of the men kicked him hard in the ribs, making him cry out. Sehun whimpered as he watched the man whine pitifully and double over from the pain. 

 

“Shut. Up.” Jongin snarled, taking his arm off of Sehun’s shoulders to walk over to the man, squatting down to his level. Sehun stood where he was, his body beginning to shake as Jongin yanked on the hair of the man’s head to make him look upwards. Jongin looked back at Sehun with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Is this the man who hit you?” he asked quietly, but Sehun could hear it loud and clear. The man was looking at Sehun, his eyes showing too much fear.

 

Before Sehun could stutter out an answer, the victim spoke in a rush. 

 

“It was me, I-I did hit him that one day, but it was because of the heroin-

 

“Heroin?” Jongin looked surprised for a moment, his head slowly turning to look at Sehun who was looking down at the ground in shame, pressing his lips together. Jongin looked back at the man, and punched him. 

 

“Stop fucking whining, you weak, little bitch,” Jongin growled roughly, raising his fist again. 

 

Sehun cried out as he saw it, his hands flying up to cover his mouth so that he wouldn’t scream. He stood there, watching Jongin deliver the second hit, the man’s face snapping sideways. 

 

“Jongin, st-stop!” Sehun begged, holding out an arm as he saw the third punch. The man’s nose was bleeding, his eye already swelling shut. Jongin’s knuckles became bloodied and bruised, his once clean, white shirt now stained with blood droplets as he kept punching. 

 

“Please, stop! Jongin, he’s had enough!” Sehun cried, and Jongin only stopped when he heard Sehun’s voice break. He leaned down close to the whimpering mess. 

 

“If I ever see your pathetic scum anywhere near my boy again, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Using drugs as an excuse doesn’t justify your shitty actions,” he hissed through his teeth. Jongin threw the man onto the ground, kicking him in the ribs again for good measure, and was handed a towel by one of the guards to clean his hands. 

 

Sehun had his eyes covered at this point when he saw the kick and heard the pained groan, wiping his tears as best as he could to show that he wasn’t scared even though he was terrified. 

 

“Leave him here. He’ll find his way out,” Jongin said to one of the guards, taking off his white, bloodstained shirt to put on a plain black T-shirt that was also given to him. He turned his attention back down to the man who was crying. 

 

“Let this be a warning to you. Don’t you dare touch him again.” Jongin turned around to look at Sehun, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw Sehun’s lip trembling. He told the guards to drag off the man somewhere else in the alleyway. 

 

Once they took him away with hands hooked under his arms, Jongin slowly walked over to Sehun, reaching out a hand to him. Sehun flinched away, a quiet sob escaping his throat. The guilt that Jongin felt was indescribable, his entire body tensing at the way Sehun looked at his hands. Jongin shook his head, pain in his eyes at the rejection.

 

“Sehun… Sehun, baby, I’m sorry,” Jongin said softly, taking another step to gently touch Sehun’s shoulder. “I would never hurt you like that. I wanted to show you that I can protect you.” 

 

Sehun finally broke down. His crying was loud, and Jongin brought him in for a tight hug, kissing the spot below his earlobe multiple times. 

 

“Why did you do that? Why, Jongin, h-how did you even find him? Who were those men, Jongin, what did you do?” Sehun asked through his tears, leaving his arms at his sides. Jongin pulled back to look at him, tracing the bridge of Sehun’s nose with his lips. 

 

“Because I wanted to show you that I have the capability to keep bad people away from you, to make sure they don’t come back to ever hurt you again.” Jongin sighed softly in regret as he looked at the tears still welling up in the younger’s eyes, the uncertainty. Jongin didn’t want that, he wanted to make sure that Sehun knew he was safe around him.

 

“Nevermind about it, baby, just try and put it out of your head now. Just try for me, princess,” Jongin murmured, wiping Sehun’s tears, and pressing gentle kisses to each of his cheeks. Sehun blinked in confusion, sniffling quietly while hiccupping. 

 

“I-I want a teddy.” 

 

Jongin’s eyebrows raised slightly in shock, his eyes blinking. Sehun continued to look at him with tears in his eyes, and a determined expression, his hands clenched firmly at his sides.

 

“You... want me to buy you one?” Jongin asked in slight uncertainty, his hands now sliding down to hold Sehun’s hips. Sehun nodded quickly with his bottom lip puckered out, and Jongin laughed a little at the childlike actions. Sehun immediately stomped his foot at the laugh, and Jongin tried to suppress his smile. 

 

“Okay, let’s go get you one.” 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“That one?” Jongin asked, looking at Sehun fondly as the younger boy held onto Jongin’s hand tightly, and pointed with his other hand to a soft-looking teddy bear. Jongin almost couldn’t keep in his cooing as he saw Sehun standing up on tiptoes even though he was pretty tall. 

 

“Okay, Sehunnie, that one’s yours, but only one for today,” Jongin made sure to say just in case Sehun would bribe him with more puppy eyes. He grabbed the one teddy bear off the shelf, and Sehun squealed in excitement as he gently took the stuffed animal and held it to his chest, giving Jongin a big smile. 

 

That was it. That was what Jongin wanted to see everyday. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sehun was snuggled under a blanket on Jongin’s bed with his new teddy bear, thinking about everything. He was contemplating on why he even wanted this stuffed bear so badly. 

 

He also wondered why Jongin would go so far as to find the man that he slept with for short periods of time, and why he almost beat the living hell out of him. 

 

Jongin told him it was because he wanted to show that he could protect Sehun no matter what, but it was still scary for him to be exposed to something as cruel as that. Those two men just standing there, watching Jongin silently as he punched and kicked, how everything was so mechanical and thought out. 

 

Jongin came out of the bathroom with wet hair, only wearing underwear. Sehun looked away, his embarrassment painted on his cheeks. Jongin knew he was being a tease, but he also knew that Sehun was completely naked under the sheets. He could see the younger’s boner through the blanket. 

 

“You okay?” he asked carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed on Sehun’s side. Sehun could see some of the water droplets sliding down that sinful, tanned skin, and all he could do was swallow roughly and nod. 

 

Sehun wanted to talk about everything with Jongin, he wanted some answers. 

 

He also wanted a distraction from today’s events. 

 

Instead of giving an answer, Sehun put the stuffed animal on the nightstand, and turned it around so that it was facing away from them. He lifted the blanket off of himself slowly, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he slowly revealed skin, inch by inch. Jongin watched him with an unreadable expression, but Sehun could see his jaw clenching. 

 

Sehun stopped when he got to waist, concealing his obvious erection from Jongin’s now hungry gaze. 

 

“I want you, Jongin,” Sehun whispered, letting a small whimper escape as Jongin reached his hand over to softly brush against one of the pert nipples. Jongin pressed his lips together at this, a sigh falling from his lips as he pulled his hand back. 

 

“Baby, I wanted to talk to you about some things first. I want you too, but I have to explain a few things to you- Sehun?” Jongin’s voice became alarmed as Sehun turned away to hide his face in the pillows. Again, he felt embarrassed. 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” came Sehun’s muffled reply, and Jongin turned him back over gently with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I know, but we have to. It’s something we have to establish first before we move on to bigger things. I want to know how you feel about today.” Jongin rubbed his hand across Sehun’s shoulder slowly while Sehun bit his lip, whining softly. 

 

“I’m not sure what to think… You somehow found the guy that slapped me, a-and beat him up right in front of me to show me that you can do whatever it takes to protect me. I just wanna know how you even… How you found him, and who you actually are because I honestly don’t know you,” Sehun mumbled, not really sure of where he’s going with his train of thoughts. 

 

Jongin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, getting onto the bed fully, and he laid down facing Sehun.

 

“It’s hard to explain how I found him, but let’s just say I have connections. I can’t really tell you, Sehun, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to continue this with me, and I won’t ever do something like that in front of you again.” Sehun looked up at him at that, and instantly shook his head no, his eyes showing panic as he burrowed his face into Jongin’s chest.

 

“I wanna continue it,” Sehun whispered, pressing his entire body up against Jongin’s firm one. Jongin looked at him in surprise, his startled expression turning into a soft gaze as he watched Sehun’s face nuzzle against him. 

 

“I don’t care what Chanyeol said about you, I don’t think you would ever mistreat me… You bought me my teddy bear, and showed me in your own way that I mean a lot to you,” Sehun said softly, and Jongin blinked a bit at the Chanyeol part. 

 

“What did Chanyeol say about me?” Jongin asked carefully, and Sehun yawned a little as he snuggled closer against Jongin’s warmth. 

 

“Said that you were always screwing around with prostitutes and abandoning them. He told me that you only took me to your house because you pitied me,” Sehun mumbled softly, his eyes slowly closing. Jongin brought up a hand to pet through Sehun’s hair to help him sleep. 

 

His eyes were lit with anger. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“You told him.” 

 

“Be glad I didn’t tell him everything.” 

 

“You told him about all that shit just to turn him away from me, asshole.” 

 

“You don’t deserve him.” 

 

Jongin looked at Chanyeol with a blazing glare, his hair softly tousled by the midnight breeze. Chanyeol had his hands buried in his sweatshirt pockets, his expression unreadable. 

 

“I was only giving him the facts, giving him more information about how you treat people-

 

“Treat _ ed. _ ” 

 

Chanyeol was silent at that, his mouth finally twisting into a frown. 

 

“You still kill people. Bet you haven’t told him that one either.” 

 

Jongin closed his eyes and rubbed his face with one hand, his breath coming out as a deep sigh. Chanyeol wanted to hit him. 

 

“How the hell am I supposed to tell him that? That’s not exactly something you tell the person on a first date.” 

 

“When were you planning on it?” 

 

“When I’ve settled to be his Dominant.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes finally showed some emotion, and Jongin could tell that it was fury. Although Chanyeol hated that answer, wanted to use his fist to knock the pleased look off of Jongin’s face, he decided that Jongin was right. 

 

His blood boiled, his adrenaline kicked in, and his hands clenched, but he knew that Jongin would be the right kind of person for Sehun no matter how much he hated Jongin at this point. He just didn’t want to let Sehun go, but he knew Sehun needed someone to take care of him. 

 

He doesn’t know how many times he’s seen Sehun buy coloring books, stuffed animals, have tea parties with those stuffed animals, and buy Winnie the Pooh plates with sippy cups. He has a stash of all of that in his closet that he takes out occasionally, but Chanyeol knows that Sehun always waits for Chanyeol to leave sometimes so that the blonde can take all of those items out to use them. 

 

Not to mention the mysterious packages that had Sehun bolting out of his room, yanking it from Chanyeol’s hands, and sprinting back down the hallway. 

 

Sehun needed someone like Jongin. 

 

“I remember your last Dom/Sub thing didn’t go well. If you hurt Sehun like that, I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out.” 

 

Jongin held out a hand to shake, not at all affected by Chanyeol’s harsh words. Chanyeol took it with a firm shake. 

 

“Deal,” Jongin replied smoothly, a smile on his face. Chanyeol took his hand away, and turned around to set off. 

 

“We could use you back in the Family, Chanyeol. This mafia crap is a constant deathtrap without a second-in-command.” 

 

Chanyeol turned a little to look at Jongin in the eyes, a sarcastic smile of his own playing around on his lips.

 

“You never needed me.” 

 

He walked away. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Chanyeol… Chanyeol, you’re not supposed to know about all that stuff,” Sehun whispered as he watched Chanyeol begin to take out all of his sippy cups, stuffed animals, coloring books, just everything from the dark corners of his closet. 

 

Chanyeol looked back at Sehun and simply shrugged. 

 

“I’ve known about all this stuff for a while. And I’m gonna assume the toys you used are clean,” Chanyeol replied casually, taking out all of Sehun’s sex toys. He put everything in large boxes labelled, “Stuff.” Sehun could only watch in horror, frozen where he stood. 

 

“Wh-Why are you… Why?” That was the only word that he dared to say. Chanyeol smiled calmly at him, beginning to throw Sehun’s clothes into a small suitcase. 

 

“You’re moving in with Jongin. He’s gonna be your Dominant,” Chanyeol responded bluntly.

 

“My what?” Sehun blinked in confusion, his cheeks going a bright red. He never would have thought that Chanyeol would know his deepest desires. Chanyeol laughed a little at Sehun’s awestruck expression, and began folding his clothes to put in the suitcase. 

 

“He’s gonna take care of you. He’ll fulfill your needs way better than Yixing and I can. You may live in our apartment, but that doesn’t mean you’re truly happy, right? You want someone intimate, someone who likes the feeling of being needed.” Sehun’s mouth opened and closed, his words not fully connecting to his mouth. 

 

“I-I thought you hated him,” Sehun said softly, his hands clenching uneasily. Chanyeol frowned a bit. 

 

“I do. I still do, but the fact that he wants to be with you in this kind of way is huge in my opinion. He’s never been one to want to commit to something, but now he wants to try again. That’s a lot coming from a man named Kim Jongin, I’ll tell you that much,” Chanyeol grumbled, shaking his head as he bit his lip. “He’ll take better care of you.” 

 

Sehun didn’t know what to say. Words were hard for him since he was witnessing one of his closest friends and slight parental figure throw all of his secrets into boxes, sealing them up so that they could be brought to Jongin’s door. 

 

“But I barely know him, I can’t just… I can’t just move i-

 

“Sehun, I’ve known him for a long, long time. He wants you, and I know that you want him more than anything since you have Little qualities, and he has Dom qualities. Trust me, he wants to take care of you… and I want you to be happy,” Chanyeol whispered the last part, his eyes slightly red as he looked down at one of Sehun’s worn out T-shirts. Sehun tilted his head as he looked at Chanyeol in shock. Chanyeol never cried. 

 

“Channie, please don’t cry. Please, don’t,” Sehun murmured, wanting to go over and hold Chanyeol, but he seemed to be in his own world at the moment. 

 

“I’m just… I feel I’ve been raising you ever since you were fifteen because of your parents dying, and that I’m giving you up… it’s hard is all,” Chanyeol sniffled, shaking his head as he folded another shirt in, and looked up at Sehun with a wobbly smile. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head stubbornly. 

 

“No, Channie, you’re not giving me up! I’ll still come over and have dinner with you and Yixing, a-and we can always talk on the phone, and hang out at that diner that we like to go to on Saturdays…” Sehun trailed off as Chanyeol looked at him with teary eyes, and Sehun just couldn’t understand why. 

 

“Let’s just get your stuff packed, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol whispered, and Sehun blinked slowly, and nodded after a while even though he still didn’t understand. 

 

Outside his bedroom door, Yixing had to stifle his sobs as he shook his head with aching sadness. With one hand clutched over his heart, and one hand on his mouth, he went into the kitchen to control himself and make their last dinner that they would eat together. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

The next day, the boxes and suitcases were immediately brought to Jongin’s house, and Jongin greeted Sehun with a bright smile. 

 

“Hey, princess,” Jongin greeted him warmly, and Sehun blushed as Chanyeol looked down at the ground, his expression grim. When Sehun turned around, he perked up with a pained, but realistic smile on his face, and Sehun smiled back brightly. 

 

“This is it, Channie! I’ll see you later on, okay? Call me later tonight,” Sehun said happily, throwing his long arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

 

It took everything. It took every ounce of strength to not yank Sehun away from this house, to move all of his stuff back into his roomy apartment, and make Sehun stay with him and Yixing forever. 

 

He won’t be able to talk to Sehun anymore since he was handing Sehun over into the hands of the mafia leader. Since he had left the mafia, he was seen as a failure, and was highly disrespected by all members. Jongin does not talk to him at all due to maintaining respect within the Family, but this was the only exception. 

 

Jongin watched the hug take place, and Chanyeol looked at him in desperation, leaning the side of his head against Sehun’s neck. Jongin nodded once, mouthing a “I’ll take care of him.” Chanyeol’s shoulders seemed to sag in relief, but not quite all the way. There was still tension. 

 

When Sehun pulled back, Chanyeol took him by the shoulders, and firmly held him, and he tried to make his bottom lip stop quivering. 

 

“I’ve watched you grow these past four years, Sehun. Now I want you to grow even more.” Sehun took his words seriously, and nodded, his confusion still lingering as he watched a tear drip from the corner of Chanyeol’s eye. Chanyeol quickly wiped it, and smiled, rustling Sehun’s hair. 

 

“Be good for Jongin, and be safe, okay?” Chanyeol told him, and Sehun nodded again, not really sure why he was beginning to tear up. Somehow he knew that he wouldn’t see Chanyeol for a long time, but he didn’t want to believe it. 

 

Chanyeol kissed his forehead for the last time, and walked back to his car. Sehun stood there, trembling slightly as he watched Chanyeol wave to him and drive off. 

 

When Chanyeol had gotten far away enough, he pulled over, and cried into his hands. 

 

It was the right choice, he told himself. It was the right choice. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sehun looked around the large house, blinking slowly as he really looked at all of it this time. He was going to live here with someone he really liked, someone who could care for him properly. 

 

A Dominant, Sehun thought as he watched Jongin cook them dinner, some of the boxes haphazardly strewn across the living room, and one in the kitchen to unpack all of his Winnie the Pooh and Incredibles silverware. 

 

Sehun felt a bit homesick already. He was still wondering why Chanyeol was acting like that when Sehun had seen him packing everything, but he was happy to be here. Jongin would know what to do and how to do it. 

 

“It’s ready, baby,” Jongin called out, and Sehun rushed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table excitedly.

“Which plate would you like to use, love?” Sehun blushed at the name, but managed to answer with a weak “Pooh bear.” Jongin smiled and told him that it was a good decision. 

 

This was so new to him. Sitting down with someone that he’s only known for a short while, and suddenly living with him. Someone that excites him. 

 

The spaghetti and apple juice was delicious as he slurped up the noodles, and Jongin gave him a stern look. 

 

“Mouth closed, baby boy,” Jongin told him, and Sehun immediately chewed with his mouth closed from then on. Jongin smiled in approval.  

 

That was another thing that was new. Jongin treating him like a little. It felt nice like this, to finally start accepting himself for who he really was, and not be ashamed of it. 

 

After they had eaten their dinner, Jongin helped Sehun unpack some more of his clothes, and coloring books. Sehun purposely hid the box of sex toys in a corner of the bedroom, saying that he would unpack it all himself, but he knew that Jongin wasn’t stupid. Jongin took Sehun’s hands into his, and held them gently, rubbing his thumbs along the backs of Sehun’s hands. 

 

“Sehun, listen to me. It’s okay now. You don’t have to keep pretending anymore, you can be yourself. If that means having a bunch of sex toys in our closet then so be it,” he had said softly, and Sehun nodded, his cheeks still red as Jongin unpacked the rest of his clothes into the dresser. 

 

He liked the word “our.” 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“J-Jongin,” Sehun gasped as Jongin touched him there, his fingertips barely brushing along Sehun’s length. 

 

“You’re already so hard, baby,” Jongin teased, and Sehun whined at the husky voice right by his ear. 

 

They were both sitting up on the bed with Jongin sitting behind Sehun. The tanned hand already found its way up Sehun’s shirt to twist his nipple while the other hand was underneath Sehun’s pants, touching him so lightly through his boxers. 

 

“I-It’s because it feels good,” Sehun muttered, and Jongin chuckled right into his ear, the deep sound making Sehun’s blood rush. 

 

Sehun was nervous, Jongin could tell that much. The blonde always tried to avoid his eyes, looking away and blushing. It was because he knew that Jongin was willing to go all the way with him tonight, and he also knew that Jongin would be careful with him, but he was still scared. 

 

He didn’t want to disappoint Jongin. 

 

“Sehun, baby, look at me,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun shook his head while biting his lip, his breath still hitching from the soft touch of Jongin’s finger that was now circling his pert nipple. 

 

“Shh, sweet one, look at me, it’s only me,” Jongin tried again, taking his hand from underneath Sehun’s shirt to tilt the other’s head up. Sehun allowed it, and his eyes met Jongin’s intense ones. 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun whimpered, and Jongin nodded, letting Sehun turn around completely. “M-Make love to me… please.” His heartbeat picked up, he held his breath, and he gripped Jongin’s shoulders tightly as he let the words roll out of him all while looking into Jongin’s eyes. 

 

Jongin leaned forward to peck Sehun’s lips, murmuring a soft “Anything for you,” against them. 

 

Two fingers would have been enough, but Jongin wanted to use three this time. Sehun squirmed and writhed from the pads of Jongin’s fingers brushing along his walls, barely making contact with his prostate on purpose. 

 

Jongin watched him in amazement, and he observed how one little crook of his fingers in the right spot had Sehun yelling Jongin’s name, how the slightest touch on his inner thighs could make him cry out. 

 

“Jongin, please, I want it,” Sehun tried to say through his moans, only barely getting the right words out. Jongin took his fingers out with a loud squelch, the sound making him shiver, and making his cock ache more and more to be inside. 

 

“Be more specific, Sehun,” Jongin teased, poking the tip right at Sehun’s entrance. The blonde gasped underneath him as Jongin moved to hover over him. Sehun’s hands reached out to hold onto Jongin’s biceps, his fingers clutching at the tanned skin that was now glistening with sweat. 

 

It was Jongin’s expression that made Sehun freeze for a moment. His gaze was just so intense, his eyes holding so much meaning. He could have looked into them forever, and become beautifully lost. There was also seriousness in the way that he held himself over Sehun, since all of his muscles were tensed and flexed, the head of his cock seemingly marking its territory at Sehun’s entrance with the precum. It felt like it belonged there, and nothing else; no one else. 

 

“I want you to make love to me,” Sehun said for the second time that night, the words soft between their pants. Jongin moved one of Sehun’s hands above his head, lacing their fingers together against the pillow. Sehun looked beautiful like this, his blonde hair a halo around his sharp features. Jongin pressed his entire body more against Sehun’s, and slowly pushed himself inside. 

 

Jongin was a bit larger than average which made it hard for Sehun to take. Jongin went slow and soft, his broad shoulders acting as a shield for Sehun, making him feel protected. Sehun had his eyes closed at the pain, his whimpers and trembling making Jongin feel guilty for feeling so good.

 

“Shh, baby, you can take it, just a little more,” Jongin whispered, wiping a stray tear from Sehun’s cheek. “Relax for me, sweetheart, just let go of yourself.” 

 

To comfort him, Jongin leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Sehun’s to make the blonde open his eyes, and when he saw two watery brown eyes look at him in question, he pressed a gentle kiss to Sehun’s lips, making him moan into Jongin’s mouth as he finally bottomed out. 

 

“Y-You’re- Jongin, I-,” Sehun stuttered through his gasps, looking up at Jongin with such vulnerability, and pleading that Jongin had to encourage him. 

 

“You can say it, Sehun,” Jongin murmured, and Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how Jongin always knew what was going on in his mind. The word was on the tip of his tongue, and he knew if he so much as breathed it out, there’s no going back. He would belong to Jongin only. 

 

Jongin stared at him with such tenderness that Sehun didn’t feel as nervous about it anymore. It felt free to him, to finally let go of something that he was pretending to be, and to actually embrace himself for once. 

 

“Daddy,” he whispered, and Jongin smiled softly, nodding his head. Sehun whined a bit as he felt Jongin move in and out of him slowly. He couldn’t quite believe that he had finally said it, and Jongin accepted him wholeheartedly. 

 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well, baby. Daddy’s here,” Jongin replied in his husky voice, and Sehun couldn’t help but to blush at his words, not being used to them yet, but they felt so right. 

 

“Daddy’s right here.” 

 

They made him feel safe. 

 

Jongin’s cock moving in and out of him was another thing that Sehun wanted to have all to himself. Sehun made sure to drink in the moans coming from above him, and the soft growls of curse words and Sehun’s name as Jongin moved in and out of him at a faster pace. 

 

“Fuck, Sehun, you feel amazing,” he muttered, pressing his forehead against Sehun’s equally sweaty one, and holding his hand tighter as he began to pound himself in. 

 

Sehun choked on his moans as he felt Jongin’s hips slam into his, his body being shoved upwards, but Jongin held him down with the weight of his strong body. Sehun marvelled at the flex of Jongin’s arms, this toned chest and stomach glistening with a sheen of sweat as he moved fluently. 

 

Sehun squeezed and clenched, his whole body becoming overstimulated by the immense pleasure of Jongin’s mouth sucking hickeys into his neck and collarbones, his grunts and moans rolling out of him in growls as he loved Sehun harder and harder. 

 

Jongin couldn’t hold on much longer. His hips were still going strong, but the pace was beginning to become unsteady, his teeth constantly nipped at Sehun’s shoulder to leave bite marks and bruises from the overwhelming pleasure. Sehun felt so warm, and soft, his walls clenching around his cock felt like velvet warmth that spread across his entire body as he tried to press himself more against Sehun to somehow mold their bodies together. 

 

Sehun’s whimpers of “Daddy” weren’t helping either in delaying his orgasm, so he reached down between their sweat slicked bodies to grasp Sehun’s length into his hand to try and pump him to completion. To his pleasant surprise, Sehun’s moans and screams grew louder as he felt his orgasm shattering his entire body, his come painting his stomach in sticky ropes as he dug deep marks into Jongin’s shoulders with his fingernails. 

 

The scrunched up expression, the open mouth spilling out moans, the way Sehun squirmed underneath him as he came had Jongin groaning loudly as he felt himself becoming near.

 

“Daddy, no more touch,” Sehun sobbed, but Jongin kept a tight hold on Sehun’s cock as his hips began to stutter out of rhythm, his come filling Sehun to the brim with hot liquid. Jongin wouldn’t stop until he was sure that all of his semen was pushed inside Sehun’s body as far as it could go, his territory being marked as he still held onto Sehun’s softening cock. He felt possessive. 

 

“Mine,” Jongin whispered roughly as he finally let go of Sehun’s member, and Sehun breathed heavily at the sensitivity of Jongin’s palm brushing against his dick as he let go. 

 

The next few moments were filled with heavy panting as they each came down from their high, and Jongin rubbed one of Sehun’s arms softly, and lovingly, his chest still slightly pressed against Sehun’s heaving one. 

 

Jongin knew it was coming as he waited for Sehun to come back to reality. Once Jongin saw his eyes becoming clearer and focused, he pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s lips. Sehun mewled at the thickness of Jongin’s lips suckling his bottom lip gently, knowing that Sehun was in a fragile state. 

 

“Daddy,” Sehun mumbled, his voice cracking as tears came to his eyes. Seeing Jongin’s smile, feeling Jongin inside of him still, knowing the fact that Jongin wasn’t going to leave him, and that he would take care of him… It was all too much to comprehend for him after a round of sex. 

 

“I’m here.” Jongin covered Sehun’s body with his own, one of his hands coming up to cup Sehun’s cheek as Sehun began to sniffle. He was trying to keep the lump in his throat as far down as possible, but he felt like he was going to explode into an emotional fit. 

 

“I have a Daddy,” Sehun finally sobbed, his legs wrapping around Jongin’s waist tighter as his arms came up to wrap around Jongin’s neck, holding him close as he cried hard into Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

Jongin couldn’t describe what he felt when he heard those words. His stomach felt warm, and his eyes started to well up with tears, but he fought them back down as he held Sehun closer to him, sitting up a bit to settle Sehun in his lap. 

 

“That’s right, baby, you have a Daddy now, I’m right here,” Jongin tried to say without getting choked up, but the words came out shakily anyway. Sehun hiccupped and gasped as Jongin rubbed his back slowly with Sehun’s face buried against the crook of Jongin’s neck. 

 

His hair was soft between Jongin’s fingers, and his fingers traced along Sehun’s spine lightly before using his entire palm to rub soothing circles along his back. 

 

“I’m just so happy, I’m sorry I’m like this,” Sehun said in a calmer voice once his crying began to fade, and Jongin shook his head, telling him that everything was fine, and that this reaction was completely okay. 

 

Jongin pressed soft “shh’s” against the spot above Sehun’s ear, slightly rocking him back and forth to help him be calm. 

 

They both slept comfortably that night in each other’s arms. Jongin watched Sehun fall asleep, whispering soft, simple words that were almost impossible to hear. 

 

The words that Sehun caught onto the most were “my love.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllpppppppp, I have no plot ideas for this fic, so they might become stand alone stories of Sehun and Jongin's adventures of Daddy and Little, but I also wanna incorporate some stuff with ChanXing, I'm having such a hard time with this ficcc
> 
> Writing the smut broke my heart btw, lmao, I made Sehun so fragile in this chapter, but he is a strong independent man who will take care of Jongnog soon because I wanna show that not all Daddies have it together 100% of the time !!!!!!!!!!#*$*)($*)(
> 
> Sorry that this chapter isn't as smutty, but I wanted to show Jongin beating up someone tbh, his is big mafia leader who wants to protect his Sehunnie soooooooo :))))
> 
> And writing Channie's part also hurt bc he has to let go of his friend that he's raised for like 4 years so uGH it was tugging at my poor, weak heart


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to update, I just turned 18 (wtf), and I'm graduating high school??????????? what even ???? and going to CollEgE????
> 
> Other than all that, I hope you guys enjoy what I've written so far! There might be one more chapter or two more chapters for this fic, and I'm also joining the KAISOOMMER Fest!! I've been wanting to do another fest for a while, so I'm glad it's coming back for another round! 
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy Sehunnie and Jonginnie figuring it all out aaaaaaa
> 
> (btw I'm so sorry if I described heroin withdrawal symptoms wrong or something, I looked up the symptoms on websites, so hopefully I got the right idea, but if it's wrong, I apologize)

Sehun woke up sweating and shaking. Tremors wracked his body as he felt everything in his stomach begin to force its way to his mouth. 

 

Blindly and painfully, he slid off the bed, the blankets sticking to his naked body as he practically crawled to the bathroom, not daring to make a sound since Jongin was still sleeping. Their activities from the previous night only made it harder for him to crawl, his hips and lower back screaming at him as he heaved everything he had into the toilet, not being able to make the retching noises quiet enough. 

 

“Sehun,” came a panicked whisper, and two arms were wrapped around him as he shivered violently. A hand came up to pet his sweaty hair, and he looked at Jongin’s shocked expression with feverish eyes. 

 

“I-It’s the heroin. I haven’t had any since I met you, a-and now- Now-,” Sehun gagged, throwing up a little more. Jongin rubbed his back despite the sweat accumulating all over Sehun’s body. “N-Now it’s the peak… I was feeling some of the symptoms of withdrawal the morning after I met you, but I ignored them.” Sehun shivered again, and looked away from Jongin’s face, ashamed of himself. 

 

“Look at me,” Jongin commanded gently, and Sehun turned his head to look into Jongin’s eyes that were almost impossible to see in the dark, but Sehun knew that they were burning. 

 

“We’re gonna get you through this, alright? I’m gonna help you,” he said softly, choosing his tone carefully so that he won’t scare Sehun away. He was going to try to tap into his gentler side with Sehun instead of the cold, hard personality that he puts on for display during his job. 

 

The wobbly smile that Sehun gave him was enough to let Jongin know that he was helping. 

 

“Daddy,” Sehun croaked, and Jongin nodded, backhugging him slightly. Sehun’s eyes were suddenly sleepy, and Jongin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“Daddy’s gonna call the doctor tomorrow, okay? Let’s get you back to bed, I’ll carry you.” Sehun nodded slowly, and Jongin picked him up bridal style, humming a soft song as he lay Sehun down among the sheets. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

Sehun woke up blearily with a headache and a craving. 

 

The cravings started after the night he was with Jongin in that club, and he tried to ignore them as best that he can. 

 

He knew that if Chanyeol had brought him to Jongin later, he would have fallen back into a relapse. 

Jongin was the one holding him up. 

 

“He’s not suffering as bad as others would. I know rehab is out of the question for you, Kai, and he should be thankful that he doesn’t need it as badly although I always recommend group therapy, or a twelve step program.” 

 

Jongin took in a deep breath, looking past his personal doctor to the sleeping boy in their bedroom. The doctor licked his lips, and sighed softly. 

 

“He’s going to need some medication, and bulk up on certain nutrients. He also… needs to tell you the purpose of why he decided to do this, so both of you can get a good sense of what to do and what not to do.” 

 

The words seemed to float around in his mind. Jongin understood them, but the words “twelve step program,” and “group therapy” did not got well with Sehun’s personality. He didn’t want to put Sehun through that, and make him suffer anxiety from having to talk about his problems in front of a bunch of people. 

 

“How long will he be like this?” Jongin asked, biting his lip. He studied the way Sehun’s lips looked, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. 

 

“Well, since he’s having mild withdrawal symptoms, most likely a week more. He’ll have to detox using the medications I’ll prescribe. They’ll help with the cravings, but the physical symptoms will have to carry themselves out.” Jongin rubbed his forehead with his hand, closing his eyes. Work was going to become busy, and he didn’t want to leave Sehun to suffer through this alone. 

 

“Alright, I’ll help him out with all of it. He’s willing to stop, so that’s that.” The doctor let out a laugh at that, shaking his head slowly. 

 

“If he really wants to stop, he’ll talk to you about why he started abusing drugs in the first place, Kai. Now go on, I’ll have him on medication today, but it’s up to you to try and help him through this.” Jongin nodded, crossing his arms as he watched the doctor leave him. 

 

He turned back to Sehun, and walked over to him, sitting down on the side that he was sleeping on. Sehun opened his eyes, and whined softly. Jongin smiled down at him, and reached out a hand to start petting his hair in a careful manner. 

 

“How you doing, baby?” Jongin’s deep voice made Sehun feel so relaxed, and he looked up at his Daddy with half-closed eyes. 

 

“A little better,” he replied hoarsely, sniffling a bit. He knew he was going to have a runny nose for a while, and the chills would keep coming back. “What did the doctor say?” 

 

“He’s going to give you something to help with the cravings, and the physical stuff is gonna have to work itself out.” Sehun nodded, and took a deep breath, sitting up slowly. Jongin helped him up, putting a pillow behind his back to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. “He said you don’t have severe withdrawal symptoms, so…” Jongin didn’t know what else to say. 

 

Sehun licked his lips, and squirmed under the sheets. He was nervous about the unsure look on Jongin’s face. 

 

“Do you wanna tell Daddy why you got into this, sweetheart?” Sehun’s heart dropped to his stomach, and he shivered, his bottom lip quivering, but he refused to cry. He will not cry. 

 

“Daddy, can you hold my hand?” Sehun asked in a whisper, and Jongin immediately intertwined their fingers. He stayed completely silent, so that Sehun could talk at his own pace. 

 

Sehun studied the sheets closely, trying to keep himself away from the tears. 

 

“When I was fifteen… my mom died of this terminal cancer that I refuse to remember, and my dad… He committed suicide because of it.” Sehun ran his fingers along the stitches in the blanket, his shoulders seeming to sag with every word. Jongin tightened his hold on Sehun’s hand reassuringly, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Chanyeol and Yixing came and took me in when they were in college, and they helped me get through my last few years of high school since Chanyeol had a ridiculous amount of money. That was when I started getting into parties, doing heroin. I tried to stop doing it three times, and I would only use it once or twice a month, I always forced myself to do that, so I wouldn’t start to use it more. I didn’t want to become an addict, but I wanted to… I wanted to just get rid of the stress, and the pain every once in awhile. It’s been such a shitty four years.” Sehun let out a laugh of disbelief, his eyes watering.

 

Jongin ran his thumb over the back of Sehun’s hand, trying to calm him down. He knew that Sehun was trying not to cry since he wouldn’t look into Jongin’s eyes. He hated seeing Sehun like this, hurt inside with no one there to heal him. Chanyeol and Yixing were there since Chanyeol’s mafia money was existent, but Sehun needed someone like Jongin, someone who can take charge, and lead Sehun’s life into a better one through love and intimacy. 

 

Sehun was still looking down, blinking his eyes rapidly. Jongin laid his other hand on Sehun’s thigh, rubbing it slowly as his expression turned soft. Words could not be spoken yet while Sehun was in such a fragile state, so actions were needed to soothe him. 

 

After a moment of light touches to his hand, and his thigh, Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s body, moving him to pick him up slowly. Sehun’s long legs wrapped around Jongin’s waist, his arms around his neck while resting his head comfortably on Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Daddy, it’s been so hard,” Sehun whimpered, pressing his face against Jongin’s neck, inhaling his scent slowly to help calm himself. He tried to make himself small, so that he could cuddle more against Jongin’s broad stature, Sehun’s nose rubbing against his neck. 

 

“Shh,” Jongin said gently, his arms holding Sehun up as he walked randomly around the house, rubbing Sehun’s back, and whispering simple words of comfort into the blonde’s ear. Sehun was soothed by the motions of Jongin walking, his eyes closed as he shivered again. 

 

“I’m so sorry about your parents, Sehun,” Jongin finally said once he was sure that Sehun’s tears would not fall. He didn’t want to say anything the moment Sehun told him because he knew that crying would hurt since his withdrawal would most likely make it hard for him to breathe through the tears. “They didn’t deserve any of it, baby boy, and you didn’t deserve losing them.” 

 

Sehun shook his head against Jongin’s neck, taking a deep breath as another tremor went through him. Jongin held him tightly through it. 

 

“It’s fine, I’ve mostly gotten over it, and… And I’m sure you’ll help me through it if I get sad about it again,” Sehun replied timidly, biting his lip. 

 

“Hey,” Jongin whispered, letting his fingers toy with the baby hairs at Sehun’s nape. Sehun let out a soft “hmm,” and Jongin smiled to himself. He felt so lucky. 

 

“I want you to  _ know _ that I will help you through it. You won’t be alone, sweetheart, not anymore.” Jongin kissed the top of Sehun’s head, and Sehun brought up his head to kiss Jongin’s lips softly. Jongin smiled even wider, a light chuckle escaping his lips as Sehun licked along his bottom lip. 

 

“You know what’ll make me feel better?” His voice was breathy, and Jongin knew where this was going. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Sehun to look to sex to solve his emotional problems, but he would be doing this to Sehun. Not some random stranger. 

 

“Mm, aren’t you sore?” Jongin asked softly, licking the tip of Sehun’s nose playfully. Sehun giggled quietly, and squirmed a little, taking a moment to admire Jongin’s face up close. He ran his fingers lightly over his cheeks, an index finger down the bride of his nose, thumbs tracing eyebrows, and soft, full lips. 

 

Jongin let him, nibbling on Sehun’s thumbs when they went around the outline of his lips. 

 

“I can handle it. Plus, I… I feel the cravings, and I want to crave something else instead,” Sehun spoke so quietly, and Jongin’s eyes became hooded. 

 

They also became dangerous. 

 

“You sure you want me to do this?” Jongin asked, just to make sure. “We haven’t established your limits yet, baby.” Jongin looked at him with a glint in his eye, and Sehun visibly gulped. 

 

“Just spank me, and pull my hair… just- Please be rough with me, I need it, Daddy,” Sehun begged, and Jongin couldn’t turn away from those eyes that were just pleading for him, not to mention that beautiful whine that covered Sehun’s words. 

 

In the next instant, they were in the bedroom with Sehun’s clothes being forcefully torn off of Sehun, Jongin’s nails scraping against skin as he yanked down Sehun’s pants, and underwear. Sehun whimpered at the scratches, but he liked them. He liked the possessive burn on his skin, how it helped him to forget a bit of his past with every touch. 

 

“If I go too far, red is the safe word, alright?” Jongin said roughly, and Sehun nodded eagerly. His heart was pounding, and he was a little nervous. He’s never seen someone with such a predatory look in their eyes, an expression so territorial. 

 

Jongin tugged off his shirt, his eyes smoldering as he looked up and down Sehun’s body. His eyes finally met Sehun’s seemingly innocent ones, and Jongin wanted to ruin him, strip him down of everything until he was open and vulnerable. 

 

“Cockslut,” Jongin muttered, as Sehun glanced away from Jongin’s intense gaze to the hard on that Jongin was sporting, and Sehun blushed at the name, feeling a spike of pleasure shoot through his hardening cock. 

 

Humiliation was one of his favorites. 

 

When Jongin’s fingers entered him instantly, Sehun moaned loudly, spreading his legs more as he panted. He realized how lewd this was, his legs spread to accommodate for the squelch that Jongin’s fingers caused, his mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head back. The blush on his face was bright as his fingers clenched onto the bedsheets.  

 

Jongin admired him, his lip caught between his teeth as he rammed his fingers harder and harder to see those cheeks get redder and redder. 

 

“Little cockslut likes taking it up the ass, hm?” Jongin asked condescendingly, and Sehun nodded with his eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure of Jongin’s fingertips brushing his prostate. Jongin was carefully going further with the humiliation, making sure to watch Sehun closely for any signs of discomfort. 

 

“You have a mouth, use it,” Jongin commanded, and Sehun opened his mouth obediently to moan out a “yes,” and Jongin swore under his breath at the sound. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Jongin growled, and it took Sehun a minute to register what Jongin had said, causing Jongin to spank him back to reality, revelling in the jolt of surprise that wracked Sehun’s body. 

 

It only made Sehun even harder, and Jongin’s cock twitched with need. 

 

“Hands. And. Knees.” 

 

Sehun flipped himself over quickly, afraid of what Jongin would do if he had to repeat himself again. He needed Jongin’s cock to fill him.

 

“Daddy,” Sehun whimpered as he wiggled his ass in front of Jongin, and Jongin spanked the other side, watching in awe at the way it jiggled. Sehun yelped this time, his dick leaking with precum at the sting. 

 

“Look at this ass,” Jongin whispered to himself, palming the blooming red handprints soothingly as he squeezed the pliant flesh in his palms. Sehun whined as he tried to wiggle again to tempt Jongin, but another light smack to his ass told him to stop and wait. 

 

“Beg,” Jongin said through his teeth as he scratched his blunt nails down the backs of Sehun’s thighs, and Sehun shivered at the feeling, his panting becoming faster as his toes curled, his length bobbing up and down. 

 

“Please, Daddy, please, I want your cock, I want Daddy’s- ah!” Sehun yelled out when his ass was spread, and he felt a tongue licking at his entrance, almost soothingly. The sensation was almost unreal, his back arching repeatedly as he tried to go against Jongin’s face even though he wanted something else inside him.

 

“N-No, Daddy, mm, not your tongue, not your tongue,” Sehun whined, his frustration beginning to reach a new level as Jongin carefully brought his hand in between Sehun’s legs. From there, he let one fingertip drag lightly up Sehun’s cock to the tip, where the precum was copious. Sehun’s body tensed, and he froze at the little touches, his eyes tearing up at the feeling of Jongin’s fingertip rubbing the tip of his member to spread the clear substance around, and his tongue lathering itself up and down his most private part. 

 

The sensations were overwhelming, causing Sehun’s senses to almost snap, and he wanted to kick and squirm, but Jongin made sure that he didn’t move too much. 

 

“You’re already so fucking wet,” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s entrance, opening his mouth all the way to suck more at the puckered skin. Sehun’s eyes rolled up, the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead dripped onto the sheets, and the tears gathered in his eyes began to fall. 

 

“D-Daddy, please don’t do that, I want you inside,” Sehun whispered, his voice shaky and breathless, but Jongin continued to lick and suck at his hole while rubbing the the precum up and down Sehun’s cock with one finger. Sehun put his head into his hands, sobbing loudly into the sheets as Jongin’s finger went to touch his perineum next, making little circular motions as his mouth created obscene noises. Jongin’s other hand smacked his ass again, making Sehun scream out another sob.

 

What Jongin did next made Sehun jerk his head up to inhale sharply, the pleading words dying on his lips. Jongin’s tongue began to flick around his perineum, and he gently began to suckle there while fondling Sehun’s balls in one hand. Sehun clawed at the sheets as Jongin’s other hand made him keep still. 

 

“I said to beg me, you little slut,” Jongin said roughly, his tone having a rasp that set deep in the swirling heat inside Sehun’s stomach. Another loud spank, and Sehun almost couldn’t get the words out due to Jongin sucking harder at the area. 

 

“Please, please, please,” Sehun sobbed, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to push his ass against Jongin’s face again, trying to tell him that he wanted something inside him, something big. 

 

“Please  _ what _ , Sehun?” Jongin’s voice had an edge to it that threw impatience, and dominance in all at once. No matter how hard he tried, Sehun’s mind kept going blank at the feeling of Jongin’s tongue, the words never coming out. 

 

There was a point where he couldn’t take it anymore, so Sehun let his own hand wander in between his legs, moaning at how sensitive he was as he felt the burn of pleasure as his palm wrapped around his own dick. 

 

It was quickly slapped away, however, and Jongin spanked him harder this time, his jaw clenched as he came up and down over Sehun’s back to whisper into the younger’s ear, purposely pressing his length in between Sehun’s asscheeks. He made sure to grab Sehun’s hair at the back of his head, yanking it back forcefully. Sehun cried out as he felt the pain in his scalp, his eyes becoming more and more teary once he realized that he messed up. 

 

“Did Daddy say that you could touch yourself?” Jongin uttered in a low, dark tone, and Sehun’s bottom lip quivered as he shook his head no. He didn’t dare look Jongin in the eye, afraid of what he might see. 

 

“What was princess supposed to be doing then?” Another clench and pull on his hair made Sehun wince in pleasure, popping out his ass more against Jongin’s cock at the feeling of submission. Jongin bit his neck harshly when he didn’t receive a proper answer, making Sehun blubber even more. 

 

“S-Supposed to beg,” he replied in a tiny voice, his entire body shivering. Jongin proceeded to push Sehun’s head down sideways into the mattress as he moved to sit on his heels facing Sehun, his large member in front of the blonde’s face. 

 

“But you’re too fucking horny to care who’s in charge, right?” Sehun squeezed his eyes shut to let the tears fall, and shook his head no again. Jongin’s jaw stiffened at the boldness of Sehun’s actions, the primal side beginning to come out as he observed Sehun’s willingness for a punishment. “I’ll have to remind you that Daddy is supposed to be the cause of your pleasure, Daddy is supposed to be the one to make you come until you scream. Look at me.” 

 

Sehun finally looked up at him, and flinched at the power in Jongin’s eyes, the commanding aura around him as he guided his dick to Sehun’s lips. He used the tip to rub the precum around Sehun’s mouth, his cheeks, his nose, and underneath his eyes to wipe through the tear tracks. Sehun opened his mouth slightly, pressing a kiss to the head when it came back down.

 

“All those tears... all for me,” Jongin murmured, lightly slapping his cock against Sehun’s lips, making the latter moan as he stuck his tongue out to lick the tip, causing Jongin to grab Sehun’s hair again, forcing his head down even more as he lined his length up with Sehun’s open mouth. 

 

“I’ll have to put your mouth to some good use then if you won’t use it yourself. Be good while I fuck your throat raw.” Sehun’s eyes widened as he realized what Jongin was going to do, and didn’t want this, he wanted his Daddy pounding into him. 

 

“N-No, Daddy, I want your cock, I want it in-inside me, Daddy, p-please, Daddy,” Sehun babbled, his voice slightly muffled from his head being held down. 

 

“You should have said those words when my dick was up against your tight ass.” 

 

Sehun didn’t even have time to react as Jongin’s length was buried inside his mouth. Jongin had his hair so tightly in his grip that he was using it to push and pull Sehun’s head up and down his member. Sehun choked repeatedly as he was pushed back onto Jongin’s dick, turning on his side to help ease the pain in his neck. 

 

“I said look at me, Sehun, look at me with those teary eyes,” Jongin growled, and Sehun whimpered loudly as he looked up, his red lips stretched around Jongin’s cock, his nose running, and his hair sticking to his forehead. He coughed, and choked, making Jongin swear at the feeling of Sehun’s throat clenching around him. 

 

“That precious face,” Jongin murmured, his teeth clenching at the pleasure. “Look at that pretty mouth being stuffed with my cock.” Sehun whined pitifully, and Jongin thrust faster into Sehun’s mouth at the vibrations, his moans making Sehun harder than before. His hooded eyes, and plush bottom lip being caught between his teeth made him feel special that he was the one doing this to Jongin. He didn’t even mind the gagging feeling anymore, the initial panic of not getting enough oxygen because he was still achingly hard. 

 

When Jongin took his dick out of Sehun’s mouth, he didn’t realize that his eyes had closed at some point. He felt a hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Jongin’s face looking down at him. Drool covered Sehun’s chin, his cheeks a bright red. 

 

“What is it, Daddy?” Sehun asked quietly, his throat sore. Jongin hushed him, rubbing his cheek to feel the warmth. 

 

“What do you want, baby?” Jongin asked softly, the tip of his length still poking at Sehun’s lips. Sehun sucked at the tip gently, making Jongin hiss softly. “Tell me.” 

 

It was suddenly overwhelming for Sehun, how much he needed Jongin inside him, his broad shoulders and chest pressing against his back, his hips slamming against Sehun’s ass. His bottom lip began to quiver again, and he moved back onto his stomach, raising himself up on his knees. 

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Sehun cried, his fingers grasping the sheets as he looked Jongin in the eyes. He never really saw his expression due to his tears blurring his vision. “I want Daddy to fuck me so badly, please, I need it…” He didn’t stop begging, even when Jongin got behind him quickly to lean over him, he still mindlessly pleaded. He was silenced by a soft kiss to the back of his neck as Jongin started to slowly push inside. 

 

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Jongin cursed, his hand coming up to fist the hair at the back of Sehun’s head, using that as leverage to fuck him mercilessly, only using the saliva as a lubricant. He used his other hand to bring it down on Sehun’s ass to watch them jiggle more, making the blonde cry out loudly as he was being pounded into. 

 

The sharp slap of skin on skin was too erotic for Sehun to bear, the feeling of Jongin’s length dragging along his walls, and the head jamming into his sweet spot with accuracy. Not to mention the wonderful pain on his scalp as Jongin held onto it, making him almost face the ceiling. 

 

Sehun’s fingernails dug into the fabric of the blankets, his back arching sharply. His body felt numb and alive all at once, his cock leaking continuously to make a small puddle of it beneath him. His arms were shaking violently as he tried to hold himself up, but it wasn’t working as he finally allowed Jongin to carry most of his weight. 

 

“D-Daddy, I’m coming,” Sehun wailed, the tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain and pleasure. He wasn’t expecting Jongin to move his other hand to press against his stretched out neck, cutting off some of his air while still holding onto his hair, and fucking into him profusely. Sehun panicked slightly, but Jongin’s voice was there by his ear. 

 

“Then come,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun felt as if he was being launched into a state of delirium and euphoria that he’s never felt before. He came untouched all over the sheets beneath him, his vision going white as he felt everything come crashing down on him all at once, every little emotion, every little touch and whisper as it took over his entire body completely. He tried to thrash around, his moans ripping out of him as they became increasingly louder. 

 

“Squeeze me, Sehun, fucking drain me,” Jongin said to himself, his body shivering at the feeling of those warm walls convulsing around him. 

 

Thick warmth gushed inside of Sehun at some point with a guttural groan sounding beside his ear. Sehun was clamping around Jongin’s cock like a warm, velvety vice, his arm coming up to smash Sehun’s body against his chest as his hips twitched during his climax. 

 

“Daddy,” Jongin heard Sehun say in a raspy voice, breathing heavily underneath him. Jongin knew what was coming as he kept his tight grip on Sehun’s chest. 

 

“You were such a good boy, you did so well for me,” Jongin whispered, pressing soft kisses all along the broad shoulders. Sehun whimpered breathily, and Jongin gently laid him down on his side. He didn’t know what Sehun’s sub drop was going to be like, so he would have to cautious. 

 

“Sehun, are you feeling okay?” Jongin asked him softly, and Sehun turned to look up at him with red eyes. He reached out with his arms, and pulled Jongin close to him.

 

“Was I really a good boy?” Sehun asked with a wobbly undertone, and it almost broke Jongin’s heart to hear the insecurity and doubt in that tiny voice. 

 

“The best in the world, baby, you took your punishment obediently, and without complaint. You were amazing,” Jongin replied, still using that warm voice that soothed Sehun’s senses. 

 

“Thank you, Jongin.” Sehun began to cry hard, and Jongin held him tightly through it, took all of the gasps and broken noises willingly, anything to comfort his baby boy. 

 

“W-Why d-do I feel so… s-so drained?” Sehun asked through the sobs, his words muffled from pressing his face against Jongin’s chest. Jongin hushed him gently, rubbing his back to calm him down. 

 

“You’re experiencing sub drop, angel. This kind of sex is overwhelming, but it’s my job to take care of you afterwards, to make sure you’re not hurting too much, to keep you safe when you feel like this.” Sehun nodded, understanding what Jongin was talking about. He’s read up on this kind of stuff before, but the feeling of it was far different than a simple description on the Internet. He thought he would be able to handle it, but he physically and mentally needed Jongin. 

 

The aftercare consisted of Jongin giving Sehun a warm bath, with Jongin’s strong hands massaging the shampoo into his hair, and washing his body so tenderly, and carefully that Sehun almost started crying again from the sheer intimacy and care. He rested his head against Jongin’s firm chest, and Jongin rubbed his back soothingly as they soaked in the warmth, with the white swirls of soap floating around. 

 

Sehun closed his eyes as soft kisses were pressed into his hair, and large palms massaged his upper and lower back slowly, the knots coming out with the help of the warm water. 

 

When he was sure that Sehun wouldn’t fall asleep, Jongin dried him off thoroughly, giving him boxers, and a soft blanket. Sehun held the blanket up to his nose and sniffed it, loving how it was the smell of Jongin. 

 

Jongin had two large bottles of water ready with some snacks. Sehun raised his eyebrows slightly at the fact that Jongin was so prepared, and gave him a questioning look as Jongin handed him the water bottle, and a granola bar. 

 

“What?” Jongin asked with a smile, his eyes roaming over Sehun’s body as he laid down next to Sehun on the bed. “By the way, you’re gonna drink that entire water bottle before you sleep today, I don’t care if you have to get up to go to the bathroom a thousand times later on.” 

 

Sehun nodded, and began drinking, taking a deep breath afterwards. He looked back over to Jongin, and wiggled a little closer to him. 

 

“Have you been in a dom/sub relationship before?” he asked so quietly, so softly, that Jongin almost didn’t catch it. He frowned a little at the scared look in Sehun’s eyes, and moved closer to him for comfort. 

 

“I was, but they’re gone now, Sehun. That was more than a year ago, and I promise you, they’re not involved in my life anymore.” Sehun looked at him with what seemed like doubt, and Jongin took one of his hands, intertwining their fingers carefully. 

 

“I promise you, Sehun. I promise they’re not with me anymore, and that I’m here for you now. I’m willing to make this work, okay? I have to have you.” Jongin brought up the hand he was holding, and kissed each knuckle until Sehun smiled. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Over the next week, Sehun wanted to know a little more about Jongin. He realized with a shock that he has never asked for Jongin’s age, or what his job was. 

 

He found out that Jongin was twenty-three, and that his job was something to not think about. He was also taking a long break from it. 

 

It bothered Sehun that Jongin wouldn’t tell him what it was, but Jongin only smiled, ruffling the blonde’s hair at the cute pout. 

 

“It’s a good source of income. It’s a rough job, but it keeps food on the table, and the house really big.” Sehun had to smile at that, and cuddled closer to him on the couch. 

 

“How can you take a month off then? Do you have a lot of sick days?” Sehun asked innocently, and Jongin had to try his best not to grimace. The only reason he was taking a break was to keep a low profile for a while until his men say that it’s safe to come back out. 

 

He also wanted to spend time with Sehun. As much time as he can before he had to go back out into the cruel, dark world where he would have to kill the ones who defy him, and push his feelings down as far as he can. 

 

He would have to tell Sehun at some point, but for now… 

 

Jongin looked back down at Sehun to answer only to see that he had fallen asleep. His lips were slightly open, and his face was relaxed. Jongin rubbed his hand across the soft cheek, pressed his lips gently against Sehun’s forehead. This was his most precious treasure, his beautiful possession. How could he tell Sehun that he kills people to gain more money, that he murders them in cold blood? That his mafia practically rules everything? 

 

What will Sehun think of him then? 

 

A monster. A heartless monster. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When Jongin got the okay to go back out again in a week, he panicked. 

 

For once in his life, he was afraid about going back to his “job”. Excitement usually coursed through him, his adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of being able to go back outside and do what he does best. 

 

His fear was Sehun. He looked over at him on their bed, his hand gripping the phone tightly until his knuckles turned white. Sehun was an adult who can take care of himself, but that didn’t stop the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to leave his baby boy alone. 

 

He was so afraid. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“When will you be back?” Sehun wondered, blinking up at Jongin from the bed. His withdrawal issues were getting better day by day, and Jongin was proud of him for working so hard on quitting. 

 

He was tying his tie in front of the mirror, looking at Sehun through the reflection. 

 

“A little late tonight. I have some assignments that I have to pick back up,” Jongin replied curtly, trying to get into his mafia persona. It was hard with Sehun naked on the bed, looking at him with sleepy eyes. He could see Sehun’s half-hard erection under the thin blanket, and Jongin turned around to look at him in question. 

 

“You know I have work, baby, Daddy has to keep your stomach full,” Jongin said sternly, and Sehun moaned much to Jongin’s surprise. 

 

“Y-You just look so good in a suit, and with that tone of voice.... It’s hot,” Sehun whispered, rubbing his legs together. His eyes were hooded, and his lips were red from being bitten so much, his collarbones, his messed up hair, his hips thrusting upwards… 

 

Jongin couldn’t take it anymore as he threw back the blanket, his mouth instantly enveloping Sehun’s fully hard cock. 

 

Sehun froze in that cute way that Jongin loves so much when he’s under the intensity of pleasure. He sucked slowly, moving his lips all the way down, and all the way back up to the tip to stick his tongue in the slit. He kept one hand on Sehun’s stomach to hold him down, his other hand on Sehun’s thigh. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to come into Jongin’s mouth with a loud, strangled moan, and Jongin swallowed it down, continuing to move his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Sehun whined, and tried to take his length out of Jongin’s mouth, and he eventually did after making Sehun come a second time. 

 

“Daddy, no more.” Sehun shivered, and looked down at his member, his hands laced together on his chest as he saw Jongin’s mouth move closer to the tip. 

 

“Got carried away,” Jongin whispered. He left one last gentle kiss on the tip, and one on Sehun’s lips, who playfully grimaced. 

 

“Be safe at work, Daddy,” Sehun said with a big smile, and Jongin tried his best to smile back. 

 

“And you be safe here. I trust you not to burn down the house.” Sehun giggled loudly at that, and Jongin pressed one last kiss to his nose before leaving. He looked back one more time, taking a deep breath as the car pulled up. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Mr. Waddles, you can’t spill your tea!” Sehun yelled with a pout, his feet stomping the floor. The stuffed penguin only stared blankly back at him, and Sehun sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. 

 

“I have to clean you up again, how come you never listen?” Sehun got out a towel, and used it to wipe it all over the penguin while the other stuffed animals stared back. 

 

They were all in a circle with little teacups and plates in front of them. Sehun was the host of the party, and Mr. Waddles was ruining everything. He decided to clean up since Mr. Scales was being rude to Violet again. 

 

After he had put all of his stuffed animals away and ended the tea party, he brought out some of his old coloring books, and began to color with the set of markers that Jongin had given him. 

 

To say the least, he was bored. With Jongin gone, and a big house all to himself, he didn’t really know what to do. He looked online for a couple part-time jobs that he could take on. He didn’t want Jongin doing all the work. 

 

After cleaning up the house, and making a small dinner of spaghetti for himself, it was starting to get late. Sehun kept glancing at his phone every now and then to see if his Daddy texted him, but there was nothing. Worry started to settle deep, and he panicked at the thought of something bad happening to Jongin. He tried calling him three times, but it went straight to voicemail. 

 

It was one in the morning when Jongin finally stumbled in. Sehun was startled awake at the noise of the door slamming, and he ran out into the living room. 

 

The sight made him want to faint on the spot. Jongin had blood all over him, his white dress shirt stained with it. His face was mostly okay, but he had a cut on his forehead that was still bleeding, and he was sweaty, the black strands of his hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

“J-Jongin?” Sehun whispered shakily, taking a small step forward. Jongin held up a hand to signal him to stop, and Sehun whimpered when Jongin wouldn’t say anything. 

 

“Daddy, is that your blood?” Sehun asked in horror, tears beginning to fall. Jongin looked up at him with an emotion that Sehun couldn’t recognize. He was breathing heavily, and Sehun was frozen to the spot, his body shaking in fear. Jongin shook his head no, and Sehun has never felt more relieved. 

 

“What are you doing awake, Sehun?” Jongin asked, his voice low with anger. Sehun trembled at that, wondering if the anger was directed towards him or the people who did this to him. 

 

“The door woke me up, Daddy,” Sehun said softly, taking another step forward. He had to clean up Jongin’s wounds, that was the first thing on his mind. The second thing was to ask him what the hell happened, but he somehow knew that Jongin wouldn’t tell him everything. 

 

“Please, l-let me help you, I won’t ask,” Sehun whispered, and Jongin let him take his bloodied hand, leading him to the bathroom. 

 

Slowly, with every step they took, Jongin’s anger faded. Sehun turned on the shower, and began to undress Jongin with violently shaking fingers, but Jongin stopped him, tilting Sehun’s head up with his fingers underneath Sehun’s chin. 

 

They looked at each other for a while, Jongin’s eyes deep with emotion, and Sehun’s watery eyes, blinking up at him, with innocence that was still there. 

 

Sehun doesn’t remember how they made it to the bed, kissing each other passionately. Sehun had turned off the shower when he knew what that look in Jongin’s eyes meant. He needed Sehun, he needed a release from whatever happened that night. 

 

They fucked the first round, with Jongin roughly snapping his hips into Sehun’s willing body while he was on his hands and knees. The moans that came out of him only made Jongin even harder as he took out all of his stress on slamming into Sehun until his head was almost hitting the headboard. Jongin held the blonde strands between his fingers to prevent that from happening, and he bit his neck over and over again, never taking a break from marking the back of Sehun’s neck with hickeys until he came with a loud yell. 

 

Jongin stayed inside of Sehun, spooning him as they both fell on their sides breathing heavily. Jongin gently kissed the back of Sehun’s neck in apology, and Sehun turned around to hold onto him tightly. 

 

“I thought I lost you,” Sehun whispered, and Jongin squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to cry. It was a close call too many times tonight, bullets flying everywhere, Jongin’s men dropping like flies one by one until there were barely any left…

 

He had underestimated how strong his enemy was, and he would not make that mistake again. Jongin decided to respond back with something that sounded like a promise that he can’t guarantee he can keep. 

 

“You’re never gonna lose me.” Sehun let a sob escape, and he squeezed hard around Jongin’s length, making his erection come back. 

 

They made love in their second round, with Sehun hiccupping, and softly gasping at every slow thrust that Jongin made, every gentle touch to his body. 

 

“You can’t ever leave me, Jongin, you can’t.” Sehun held onto him as if Jongin was everything, and they both came with muffled moans, their second orgasm more intense due to the slow pace of rocking against each other, feeling the other’s skin moving and gliding. 

 

Jongin pressed his lips against Sehun’s ear, his breathing heavy as he slowly slid his length out. Sehun whimpered at the loss of being filled, but Jongin was there to hold him tightly. 

 

“I will never leave you.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssttt, I graduated !!!!
> 
> Anyway, continue reading, and please read the end notes !!

The tension only got worse as Jongin left for several assignments during the day, and sometimes during the night. He would even have to leave Sehun in the middle of a sexual situation, leaving him hard and aching, still in subspace. 

 

It happened again one night, for the third time, a couple months into their relationship. Jongin was thrusting into him fast, and hard, their breathing heavy, and Sehun’s moans loud next to Jongin’s ear. 

 

The ringtone. That damned ringtone, the vibration against the wooden nightstand, and the screen lighting up the darkness of the room made Sehun want to smash it. 

 

The endorphins were still running when Jongin stopped, pulling out slowly. He hugged himself to Sehun tightly, pressing kisses all over his face, pushing his sweaty hair out of the way to get a better look at his baby. 

 

Sehun seemed to begging with his eyes, those beautiful, watery eyes. Jongin cupped his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowing as he debated on whether he really had to leave or not. 

 

“Baby, try and focus on Daddy, okay?” Jongin whispered, and Sehun nodded, his sobs on the brink of breaking. 

 

“I have to go, Sehun. I don’t wanna leave you like this, it fucking breaks my heart. I can’t…” Jongin looked up at his phone, and grabbed it to look at it while hugging Sehun to his chest. He had to see if he could skip this one, send in his men to do the work. 

 

The message nearly made the breath in his lungs dissipate entirely. He looked down at Sehun, his pretty eyes staring right back up at Jongin, bottom lip quivering. Jongin kissed his brow, and nuzzled their noses. Sehun’s life was more important right now. 

 

“Sweetheart, I need you to drink the water that I have in the bathroom, and eat the snacks I’ve prepared. I’ll get dressed and run you a warm bath.” Jongin tried to talk in his warmest voice possible, wanting to soothe the shivering boy underneath him. 

 

“Jongin, please,” Sehun whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jongin couldn’t believe he had to leave him like this again, trapped in subspace with no one to help him get down from it. Normally, his jobs were simple and quick, with few assignments. 

 

This time, the people that Jongin had been fighting with wanted to take over themselves, their own leader putting everything he has into taking down Jongin’s mafia force. 

 

Now, they were threatening the life of Sehun. How they found about him, Jongin can’t explain, but he had to make sure everything was safe, that it was most likely a bluff. He had to be sure, he had to be. 

 

“I’m so sorry, love, but work has been getting out of hand. So much is happening…” Jongin said softly, picking Sehun up as he walked to the bathroom quickly. Sehun was quietly crying into his shoulder, and it hurt Jongin so much to do this to him. His heart was pounding as he laid Sehun down carefully into the water, handing him the water bottle, and food. 

 

He was scared. Jongin was so scared that he wasn’t going to able to protect Sehun. His hands were shaking as he took one good look at Sehun, his determination beginning to grow more and more as the smaller looked back up at him, the fog in his eyes slowly fading. 

 

Sehun seemed to notice the tremor in Jongin’s hands, the way his breathing was unsteady. To Jongin’s surprise, Sehun placed a hand over Jongin’s fast-paced heartbeat, his eyebrows raising slightly. 

 

“Daddy, why are you panicking?” Sehun asked calmly, despite the shakiness in his voice. Jongin bit his lip, giving a few pecks to Sehun’s forehead, and a long one on his sweet lips. 

 

Jongin had to tell him. Over the past couple months of their relationship, he could tell Sehun was beginning to catch on that he was doing something illegal. The money was the biggest suspicion in Sehun’s mind, and sometimes, if he looked at just the right moment, Sehun would see a person walking around the outside of the house. 

 

He had freaked out about it one night, calling Jongin when he saw the person dart away, and Jongin had assured him that it was okay, and just to ignore it. 

 

After a while, whenever Sehun would look out the window while coloring, he knew they were bodyguards that only came around when Jongin wasn’t home. However, there would sometimes be one he would see every now and then when they were both having dinner together. 

 

The frequent phone calls made things a lot more obvious, and Jongin knew that he would have to talk about this to Sehun sooner or later. 

 

In this situation, that would have to wait. 

 

“Y-You’re scared,” Sehun whispered when he didn’t get an answer, and Jongin took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. He couldn’t be scared in front of Sehun, he had to be strong. 

 

His jaw set, and Sehun noticed it, he always notices when Jongin is like this. Wiping the fear from his face like it was the easiest thing to do. 

 

Like he’s been doing it for so long. 

 

“Sehun, I know that you know there’s something going on, and there is. I’ll explain everything to you, but I have to get dressed to go out on an assignment.” 

 

To protect you, Jongin thought to himself, but he didn’t want Sehun to know that he was in any kind of danger. Not now when he was still a bit fuzzy from the sex. 

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Sehun spoke innocently, his eyes widening to become childlike whenever he said the term. 

 

“Such a good boy.” Jongin cupped the soft cheeks, and left a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips before leaving the bathroom. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Sehun always made sure to say it, even if he was upset with Jongin for doing this. He knew there was a reason, and that it was either good or bad. 

 

Most likely bad considering the circumstances, but Sehun wasn’t about to let Jongin go that easily. 

 

He wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest as he sighed softly, his little boy side beginning to seep away. 

 

He cried to himself this time, his shoulders shaking with the echoes of his sobs in the empty bathroom. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“You threatened his life, and you threatened us.” Jongin had the gun pointed behind the man’s head, clicking the bullet into place. The person underneath it stiffened, his hands weakly struggling to untie the rope that was digging into this wrists. 

 

“Kai, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He was breathing heavily now, and Jongin could see little dark droplets on the concrete where the tears were dripping from the face that was blindfolded. 

 

“No you’re not. Explain to me why, and I might let you be a prisoner instead of cold blood.” Jongin pressed the gun a little harder against the black hair, and whimpers filled the area. 

 

“I was hurt, okay? I was angry at you, I-I wanted to be with you, Kai,” he blubbered. Jongin only scoffed, kicking the toe of his shoe against the tied up hands. 

 

“We both settled on being apart after you cheated on me, then you come groveling back, begging for forgiveness on your knees like some pathetic bitch. Now you’re giving them our locations, our supplies, everything just because you’re bitter.” 

 

The man could only cry harder, his body twisting around to try and get free. His body shook with sobs, and he gave up. Letting his body go limp, he accepted his fate. 

 

“I gave you Sehun.” Jongin almost didn’t catch the whisper, but that only made the blood in his veins boil. 

 

“That’s the only good thing you’ve ever done for me.” 

 

Jongin can live through the cheating, live through the anger, but when someone threatens his empire and the love of his life, he will do everything to get rid of that threat. He has no choice. 

 

He pulled the trigger, the sound echoing across the area. 

 

Kyungsoo dropped to the ground, dead at Jongin’s feet. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Jongin was blinded with tears as he stumbled inside the house, slamming the door shut. He needed Sehun right now, he didn’t care how mad the younger was at him, he needed his boy. 

 

“Sehun!” Jongin yelled, his voice cracking slightly. A few minutes later, he heard soft footsteps pad into the room, and there he was. 

 

A sleepy angel who was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt came into the living room. One hand was rubbing his eye while his hair was tousled up. Jongin felt guilty that he yelled, but he needed Sehun at that very moment. 

 

“What is it, Daddy?” Sehun said in a raspy voice from sleep, and once he looked up, he knew something had gone horribly wrong. 

 

He knew that Jongin was never one to cry, even in the most stressful of situations. 

 

“Baby…” Jongin whispered, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but he couldn’t get a handle on his emotions. 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun breathed, running over to him, and taking him into his arms. Jongin hid his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, his tears soaking there. Sehun held him close, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair slowly. 

 

“T-This should be the other way around,” Jongin mumbled, his lips wet with tears. Sehun shook his head, leading Jongin over to the couch. 

 

“Tell me what happened, Jongin,” Sehun spoke softly, his eyes reflecting sympathy as he sat Jongin on the couch, sitting on his lap afterwards to bring Jongin’s head to his chest. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, pressing his face against Sehun’s shirt. 

 

“I had to do such a horrible thing, Sehunnie. A shitty thing.” Jongin spoke so aggressively, so vehemently through his tears that Sehun had to pet his hair, and kiss the top of his head to calm him down. 

 

“You can’t keep hiding this from me,” Sehun replied, absentmindedly tugging on the baby hairs at Jongin’s nape. “You have to tell me tonight, Jongin. Please.” 

 

Jongin was silent for a moment, his breathing becoming steadier. Sehun had to know what was going on, and he can’t keep going on like this with no knowledge. 

 

Jongin didn’t say anything for a long time, and Sehun had enough. 

 

“I… I left Chanyeol and Yixing for you…” Sehun said softly, and Jongin looked up at the break in his voice. 

 

“I quit drugs for you. I stopped drinking alcohol for you. I stopped sleeping around for you, I-I left that other life for you, Jongin, and for me. So, please… Please, tell me.” Sehun looked down at him, his hands trembling as they tangled in Jongin’s hair. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Sehun, I didn’t… I should have thought of it like that, I’ve been too selfish with you.” Jongin ran his hands up and down Sehun’s back, trying to think of how he should say it. His stomach was erupting with butterflies, his heart beginning to pound. The younger looked at him expectantly, waiting and watching. 

 

“Sehun,” Jongin began, gently removing Sehun from his lap to sit him on the couch, getting down onto his knees in front of the blonde to take his hand. 

 

“I kill people for a living. I’m a mafia leader.” 

 

The breath instantly died out in Sehun’s lungs, his body filling up with pure dread, and shock. That could only mean that Chanyeol was also part of that business since he said that he worked with Jongin before. 

 

Sehun just wasn’t expecting… this. Jumbled thoughts ran through his head as he tried to make sense of Jongin’s words, the ones “kill people” standing out to him the most. 

 

“Say something, baby,” Jongin pleaded, his hand trembling while holding onto Sehun’s limp one. 

 

“A mafia leader… is on his knees in front of me… begging…” Sehun whispered in disbelief, tightening his grip slightly on Jongin’s hand. Jongin nodded, being careful to move slowly so that his lover wouldn’t be startled. 

  
“H-He’s also my Daddy,” Sehun whispered again, his face falling as he tried to hold the emotions in. Jongin could tell that he was starting to become scared, so he dropped a kiss onto Sehun’s knee, and decided to explain a little more. 

 

“The people I kill are bad men. I don’t kill women or children, and sometimes… if there is a traitor in the system, then I have to kill them too.”

 

Sehun was trying his best to absorb Jongin’s words, but he felt too numb. 

 

“You can leave me if you want to, Sehun.” Those words jerked him back to reality, and he looked down at Jongin with sudden tears in his eyes. Jongin wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at their joined hands, and Sehun couldn’t take it. 

 

“I need time,” Sehun said softly, swallowing hard. “I need time to think about this.” 

 

“Of course, baby, take as much time as you need.” Jongin’s voice almost broke at Sehun’s words, but he stayed strong through it. 

 

If Sehun chose to leave him, then so be it.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Wait!” Sehun shouted from across the front yard, but the person was hurrying away quickly.

 

“Wait, please!” Sehun chased after him around to the backyard, the pool glistening in the sunlight. Jongin was out at work, and Sehun had just seen one of the bodyguards keeping close watch. 

 

The bodyguard finally stopped when he had nowhere to go, his shoulders slumping. Jongin told him that he wasn’t supposed to talk to Sehun at all, but he knew there was no getting out of this one. Especially since word got out that Sehun found about their entire organization. 

 

In Baekhyun’s mind, Sehun ignoring his boss for a week was pretty unnecessary, but he would never mention that. 

 

“Thank you for stopping, I just need to ask some questions,” Sehun managed to gasp, out of breath from the running. 

 

“Make it quick, I’m not allowed to speak a word to you. Kai made that clear.” Baekhyun turned around, and clasped his hands together behind his back, addressing Sehun with a straight face. 

 

Sehun blinked a little at the curt response, but he figured that was how it was supposed to be. 

 

“Is he a good man?” Sehun asked, looking away from Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun sighed heavily, and nodded.

 

“Are you just saying that because he’s your boss?” Baekhyun shook his head no, and Sehun bit his lip. 

 

“Well, how do I know that?” Baekhyun let out a groan, and rubbed his face.

 

“Look, he took you in. He showed you, in his own way, that he can protect you, he helped you get out of your heroin addiction, became your Dominant, or whatever the fuck, and he’s giving you everything, even protection. Everything. Now, he’s just told you his biggest secret after days of trying to figure out how to say it to you. Do those answers suffice?” 

 

Sehun had his eyebrows raised the minute Baekhyun opened his mouth, and now he was at a loss for words. His inner turmoil was brewing, and he didn’t know how to respond to anything like that. 

 

Baekhyun saw his struggle, and decided to bring up a subject that was still tender in the Family, but he had to make Sehun understand. Jongin was getting more and more upset at work over this, and he was losing his temper easily. He knew that if Jongin and Sehun don’t have makeup sex in the next week, Jongin would start getting out of control. 

 

“You lived with Chanyeol, right? Him and Jongin… They were the best of friends, so if that tells you anything…” Baekhyun swallowed uncomfortably, and took a deep breath. He had the largest crush on Chanyeol when the taller was around, and even though he had gotten past it, it was still hard to talk about it. 

 

Sehun considered that point for a moment. Chanyeol killed people too, and he still took care of him along with Yixing. He guessed that Yixing was most likely in the same position as Sehun right now since they have been a couple when Chanyeol went into business with Jongin, but there was no way to know now. He was cut off from them entirely, and he would probably never see the two again. 

 

“Thank you,” Sehun whispered, turning around to go back into the house. Baekhyun stopped him with a gentle hand on Sehun’s shoulder. 

 

“You should go out for a little bit, and clear your head. Go get some coffee, or something.” Sehun turned his head to give Baekhyun a small smile, and went back inside the house. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head in bewilderment, and resumed his position. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Jongin came home to a quiet house. The burning desire to call out Sehun’s name was strong, but he held back with a painful grimace. He wanted Sehun to come out of wherever, and give him a big hug, instantly melting into littlespace for Jongin. 

 

He missed coloring Disney princesses with Sehun, and the tea parties with all of his stuffies, even learning all of their names although it was painful because they all had nicknames too. Baekhyun once saw Jongin watching Winnie the Pooh with Sehun, and Jongin had shooed him away with a glare. 

 

A smile decorated his lips at those memories, but it was washed away as quickly as it had come. 

 

A week without his boy felt like months. Whenever Jongin was in the house, Sehun would leave it for long periods of time, and Jongin let him, sending bodyguards to look after him. He knew that Sehun wouldn’t go far, but if he did, then Jongin knows that he’s lost him. 

 

There was no more immediate threat to his organization anymore, so he came back much earlier than before. Sehun has to notice that, he thought to himself, having some shred of hope that Sehun would come back to him soon since he was home more often. 

 

“Daddy?” Jongin heard a soft voice, and he turned to the place where it came from in shock. 

 

What he saw next shocked him even more. 

 

Black thigh-high stockings strapped to a lacy, black garter belt was what he saw first, along with dark lace panties. As his eyes drifted up slowly, he admired Sehun’s bare stomach along with the bralette of matching color adorning Sehun’s chest. 

 

When his eyes finally roamed to Sehun’s face, he immediately knew that he would have to be gentle this time. Sehun couldn’t even look at Jongin, his eyes downcast with his cheeks a bright red. If Jongin looked closely, he could see Sehun trembling, and he was trying to keep his hands still as he laced them together in front of his stomach. 

 

He had to sit down on the nearby armchair due to his weak knees threatening to give. He still admired Sehun from a distance, his gaze turning to one of lust. 

 

“Come sit on my lap, princess,” Jongin commanded, and Sehun seemed relieved as he obeyed. Jongin frowned at this, and he held Sehun’s hips with tender hands once the blonde was situated with his crotch against Jongin’s forming erection. 

 

“How would you like me to start, Daddy?” Sehun asked in what seemed like confidence, but Jongin knew better. He looked like the same lost, bruised boy that he had found in that room at the club. 

 

“By telling me what’s making you shake so much in my hands,” Jongin spoke gently, rubbing his thumbs along Sehun’s hipbones, making the latter shiver. “Are you afraid of me?” 

 

Sehun looked away, and shook his head. Jongin brought up a hand to make Sehun look at him, fingers curling into Sehun’s cheeks. 

 

“Eyes on Daddy, baby boy.” Sehun whimpered, and looked at Jongin with so much fear that Jongin wanted to kiss and hug it all away, and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

 

“I’m afraid that you’ll leave me again,” Sehun whispered, Jongin’s kind eyes staring back at him with so much emotion and meaning. “So, th-that’s why I decided to dress pretty for you, so that you won’t be tempted to… to go away.” 

 

“Oh, my little one,” Jongin mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Sehun’s lips softly, letting his other hand sneak up the expanse of the smooth stomach to place itself underneath the black bralette, letting his palm rest against Sehun’s nipple as a feeling of comfort. “I’m not gonna leave you anymore, Sehun, not anymore, sweet one.” 

 

Sehun placed his hand on the back of Jongin’s hand on top of the fabric, his throat forming an involuntary whine. 

 

“Then why were you?” Sehun asked in the same low voice once Jongin’s other hand trailed down his neck, chest, and stomach to rest lightly on Sehun’s hard length through the pretty panties. 

 

“Your life was being threatened, and there was a spy giving information to my enemy. I had to leave you, so I could make arrangements to make sure you were protected as much as possible. I couldn’t sleep at night knowing that you could be ripped from my arms any minute of any day.” Jongin began to rub his hand up and down Sehun’s member slowly, and Sehun trembled from the pleasure this time. It had been so long since he’s been touched. 

 

“My Daddy’s brave,” Sehun murmured, bucking his hips slightly against Jongin’s hand. “So, so brave for protecting me, and keeping the bad people away. I understand now.” 

 

Jongin smiled, feeling precum soak against his fingertips, and he pinched the tip of Sehun’s cock to see those pretty lips open up into a gasp. 

 

“I’m glad that you understand, I really am, sweetheart, but are you sure you want to be with me? You can cut this off right now, and I’ll make sure you’re always protected, and you wouldn’t have to worry about being in any danger at any given moment. You… you can meet someone else-

 

“No!” Sehun half shouted, tears forming in his eyes. “No, no, no, that’s not what I want! I love you, and you only, you’re the only who’s really saved me from every bad thing I’ve done, you’re the only who has helped me by being my Daddy, no, no…” 

 

Jongin leaned up to kiss him, taking Sehun’s trembling lip into his mouth, and he sucked on it slowly, comfortingly. His hand began to move faster along Sehun’s bulge, and the latter moaned as he kissed Jongin back, a small “Daddy” brushing along their lips. 

 

It was Jongin who pulled back first, leaning back against the couch to look at Sehun fully, his palm still underneath the bralette. 

 

“I’m sorry, I had to be sure,” Jongin said kindly, and Sehun nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

 

“Will you be coming home sooner? A-And will you tell me that you’ll be leaving more often when you do so that I’ll understand a little better?” 

 

“Of course, Sehun, now that you know everything, I’ll make sure to warn you. We can make it into a game if you want, seeing how long you can last if I edge you during those times.” Sehun shuddered at that, his heartbeat picking up at the thought of Jongin constantly bringing him to the brink, and not letting him get past it. 

 

“I’d like that,” Sehun replied shyly, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest. Jongin smiled and took the hand out from underneath the bralette to trace his fingertips along the heated skin. Sehun unconsciously thrusted his hips at the light contact, rubbing against Jongin’s other hand. 

 

“You dressed up so beautifully for me… So gorgeous,” Jongin said in a rougher voice, letting his eyes wander along the straddled legs that were covered in sheer fabric strapped to the delicate garter belt. 

 

“Can we play with my new toy, Daddy?” Sehun asked breathlessly, and Jongin’s jaw visibly clenched. He leaned up to press his lips against Sehun’s ear, his hand squeezing Sehun’s cock in warning to not go anywhere just yet. 

 

“I want you to go get the toy, and come back in here to striptease. If you do a good job for me, we’ll play with it.” He leaned back to take a look at Sehun’s face, but he became concerned when his eyes were a little widened. 

 

“A… a striptease?” Sehun asked timidly, and Jongin nodded, gently running his hands along Sehun’s stomach to ease him. 

 

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you what to do. Does it make you feel nervous?” Sehun nodded, and Jongin understood that. He patted Sehun’s bottom fondly, and motioned to the bedroom with his head. 

 

“I’ll make sure to ease you into it, love. Go get your toy.” Sehun nodded again, and walked off, a slight tremor in his steps from his legs being straddled for so long. 

 

This only left Jongin to think over things. Sehun was easy to break, and he had to be extra careful with him this time since their relationship has become frail. 

 

Over the few months of their relationship, Jongin has noticed that Sehun likes to act tough with sex, thinking he can take large amounts of humiliation, spanking, facefucking, toy play, and being thrown roughly over countertops and tables. However, Jongin knows that Sehun is a fragile submissive. He can be rough with him for so long until he starts getting genuinely scared. 

 

Sehun has even said the safeword during a spanking session as a punishment. It was going well until Jongin had let the words “little bitch, aren’t you?” escape his mouth when Sehun let out a loud whine, and Sehun had immediately started sobbing, repeating the word “red” over and over.

 

After that, he knew Sehun was delicate even if he was trying to show that he was anything but fragile. His past fuckbuddies are most likely the cause of the timidity, and Jongin respects him so much for being unbelievably strong throughout the abuse that he had to endure. 

 

When Sehun shyly entered the room with the toy behind his back in a childlike manner, Jongin made sure to give him the sweetest smile. 

 

“Let me see the toy, baby.” Sehun gave it to him with shaky fingers, the pink beads shining. “You really like this one, don’t you?” 

 

“I do,” Sehun whispered, biting his lip as his blush continued to grow. Jongin placed it in his lap, and motioned with his finger for Sehun to come closer. 

 

“Good boy, that’s it. Sehun, you look absolutely amazing,” Jongin breathed, most of his breath taken away by how beautiful Sehun looked. “So fucking gorgeous, darling… I hate to have you take it off.” 

 

“I’ll take this off for you first,” Sehun replied seductively, and Jongin was impressed as Sehun confidently took off the bralette, letting it slide off his body and slip quietly onto the floor. Jongin stayed completely still, keeping an expression of lust off of his face. 

 

“Next,” Jongin muttered, giving Sehun time to do his own thing. He was trying to read the cues more, trying to look for a shake in Sehun’s fingers, or a hint of fear in his eyes. 

 

But there was nothing. Confidence was practically dripping off of him, and it made Jongin’s cock twitch. 

When he saw Sehun undo the straps of the garter belt, pulling it all off with a little sway of his hips, Jongin almost pounced. 

 

Almost. 

 

However, when Sehun turned around to bend over as he was taking off the panties as slowly as possible, Jongin had to do something. He snatched the lube from the cushions, and the anal beads in one hand, standing up slowly. Sehun froze when his panties finally settled on the floor, his body alert as he stayed still at the sound of things being moved. The stockings stayed on, and Jongin bit his lip at the sight of Sehun’s ass presented in front of him, resting his hand on one cheek, making Sehun jump slightly. 

 

“Easy now,” Jongin whispered, uncapping the lube, and pouring a generous amount onto the beads. “You’re doing so well today, Sehun, being a good boy for Daddy, hm?” 

 

Sehun eagerly nodded, taking in a deep, shaky breath. Nothing happened for a minute, and Jongin could see Sehun’s legs trembling from the tension. 

 

“Go down on your knees,” Jongin calmly commanded, a contrast to how wound up he was. Sehun slowly lowered himself, setting his elbows on the carpet, and popping his ass out just the way Jongin liked. 

 

“Doing okay? Use your voice.” Jongin made sure to specify, wanting to know how wrecked Sehun was at this point in the foreplay. 

 

“I-I’m doing alright, Daddy,” Sehun mumbled, and Jongin let his lips quirk up into a smirk. Sehun sounded like he was trying to be quiet, and modest, trying to be a good boy. 

 

“Good,” Jongin purred, spreading the lube all over the toy. “First one goes in now, and you have to tell me when to stop, understood?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sehun replied in that soft voice, and Jongin lowered himself down, using one hand to pull one cheek to the side to see Sehun’s entrance a little more. He swore under his breath when he saw it, the pink circle almost winking back at him. 

 

“Relax for me, let this first one go in,” Jongin said roughly, drinking in Sehun’s moan as the first and second beads slipped in smoothly. 

 

Jongin fucked the toy in and out of Sehun relentlessly, only stopping at the last two big ones like Sehun had told him to. A couple of spanks here and there would echo around the living room, making Sehun’s ass look pretty with the red splotches decorating them. 

 

“Sound like such a little slut, baby. Are you a good slut for Daddy?” Jongin asked mockingly, twisting the toy around, making Sehun fall apart right underneath him. 

 

“Yes! Yes, I’m a good slut, I’m Daddy’s little whore,” Sehun yelled out, trying to fuck himself back onto the beads. Jongin shook his head, pausing in his movements. As punishment, he reached in between Sehun’s legs to grab his dick, gently bringing it to the backs of his thighs. 

 

“Close your legs tightly.” Sehun whimpered loudly, and did as he was told, and Jongin let Sehun’s cock rest in the little space between Sehun’s thighs. 

 

“There we go, darling, I should take a picture of this when we do it again.” Jongin had to palm himself to relieve some of the pressure off of his dick at the sight of Sehun’s cock resting so perfectly in that space, a spot of precum glistening from the tip. Jongin ran a finger down from the base to the tip, and Sehun shivered violently, a loud moan falling from his lips. 

 

“S-Sensitive, Daddy,” Sehun mumbled, and Jongin could only chuckle at the plea. 

 

“You think that’s gonna stop me?” Jongin asked lowly, his palm wrapping around Sehun’s cock to jerk him off slowly as he pumped the beads in and out at the same pace. Sehun felt like he couldn’t move, his entire body shaking. Jongin could see a light sheen of sweat forming on the blonde’s back, and he wanted to press himself up against it so badly. 

 

“It’ll make me come t-too- ah,” Sehun moaned as Jongin began to go faster, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration to try and not focus on the combination of Jongin’s warm palm and the anal beads being fucked mercilessly into him. 

 

“Trust me, I won’t let that happen,” Jongin promised, a mischievous smile forming once he went even faster until Sehun was a sobbing mess, getting saliva, and tears all over the carpet along with the precum dripping down his thighs. 

 

Right when Sehun was about to come, Jongin pressed the anal beads in all the way, and just as Sehun was going to tip over the edge, he yanked them out, and he let go of Sehun’s dick completely. Sehun gasped loudly, and shook with the pleasure wracking his body. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to ever utter a sound, his cock twitching behind his thighs. 

 

“Hold it, Sehun,” Jongin ordered, his voice steady as he watched Sehun whimper, and try to stay still so that he wouldn’t feel his length rub against his legs, and he tried not to clench his hole too much, otherwise it would trigger his orgasm. 

 

After another minute or so, Sehun finally relaxed his shoulders, and Jongin smiled softly. Sehun turned around slowly, and when he saw his Daddy smiling, he blinked once, and shakily stood up. Jongin stood up too, ready to catch Sehun if his knees became too weak. 

 

“Take it easy, baby, your knees have to be aching.” Sehun nodded, and placed his hands on Jongin’s chest to gently push him backwards towards the chair. Jongin tilted his head in confusion, but complied, sitting in the chair while looking at Sehun in curiosity. He knew Sehun didn’t feel like speaking yet, so he would have to read his body language carefully. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Sehun to suck him off in the most elegant way possible. Jongin usually fucks his mouth, but this time, he let Sehun use his tongue and lips the way he wanted. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jongin moaned when Sehun lazily licked the side of his cock up to tip to give it a soft kiss like Jongin does to Sehun sometimes. Jongin let his fingers play with the blonde strands, not gripping tightly, only running his fingers through it. 

 

It was beautifully intimate between the both of them, with Sehun bobbing his head at a steady pace, and Jongin simply held onto Sehun’s hair, sweating in his suit, but loving the heat. Sehun’s tongue cupped the underside so nicely, that Jongin’s eyes closed, the need to come almost overwhelming his thoughts.

 

“Okay, pull off of Daddy now, baby,” Jongin said in a wrecked voice, but laughing softly when Sehun looked up at him with his cock still in his mouth, shaking his head a little while whining. 

 

“I know you love it, but I think you want something else too. Now come up here.” Jongin patted his lap, and Sehun pulled off slowly, making Jongin shake a little. 

 

“Can I take these off first, Daddy?” Sehun asked shyly, and Jongin nodded. Sehun took off Jongin’s pants and underwear, resting his cheek on Jongin’s thigh as he worked on getting them off all the way. 

 

“Good boy,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun blushed brightly to the point where Jongin could feel the heat on his leg. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sehun replied sweetly, climbing up onto Jongin’s lap to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt. 

 

Meanwhile, Jongin couldn’t keep his hands off of Sehun’s ass, and Sehun giggled more than once at the squeezes. When he had Jongin lean forward to get the shirt off properly, Jongin took one of Sehun’s nipples into his mouth, catching Sehun completely off guard. 

 

“D-Daddy, I have to get this off,” Sehun struggled to say between a moan, and a laugh. Jongin didn’t even hear him through the blood rushing in his ears as he kissed his way across to the other nipple, his hand stroking Sehun’s stomach. 

 

“Daddy!” Sehun squealed when Jongin bit one of them gently, licking it over to soothe it. The little sparks of pleasure it caused made Sehun even closer to an orgasm. 

 

“I’m sorry, little one, Daddy can’t resist it when you’re right in front of me,” Jongin mumbled, placing a tender kiss on a random spot of Sehun’s chest. 

 

“You’re being naughty,” Sehun whined with a pout, and Jongin laughed at the cute tone, allowing Sehun to get the rest of his clothes off. 

 

Jongin held two lubed fingers at Sehun’s entrance, pressing both of them in slowly. Sehun closed his eyes at the feeling, riding back down on them at a steady pace. 

 

“You’re all loose for me… I think we should use that toy more often, love,” Jongin thought aloud, and Sehun nodded eagerly, his breaths coming out in tiny huffs. 

 

“It felt really good, but I like something else a little more,” Sehun whispered, and Jongin admired him again, the flush on his cheeks, and the sweat on his skin. He was beautiful, so, so beautiful straddling him like this. 

 

The heat surrounding his fingers was straining his mentality, but he wanted Sehun to be stretched all the way, so that he can start riding him immediately just like he knows Sehun wants to. 

 

“Sehun, you’re gorgeous,” Jongin repeated for the nth time, his words breathless. “You’re always so good…” 

 

“Mm, I like being good for Daddy,” Sehun replied just as breathlessly, throwing his head back, openmouthed, once Jongin found his prostate. “I-I hate b-being naugh- Daddy, please.” 

 

Sehun begged, and Jongin finally took his fingers out with soft sigh at the loss of the warmth. 

 

That warmth was placed somewhere else though, surrounding his aching erection slowly. 

 

“Steady, don’t go too fast,” Jongin warned him, watching how Sehun was just swallowing him up. He held Sehun’s hand comfortingly, placing his other hand on Sehun’s hip to rub along the pretty hipbone with his thumb. “You’re taking me raw, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

 

Sehun smiled despite the tears of pain and pleasure in his eyes. He pressed himself up against Jongin, pushing Jongin’s head to his chest, and he rested his chin upon the soft, black strands of hair once he had Jongin fully inside him. 

 

Jongin simply rested his cheek against Sehun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. They both waited until Sehun adjusted, and it was peaceful with Jongin rubbing Sehun’s lower back soothingly. 

 

“Princess is okay now,” Sehun murmured, and Jongin looked up at him. Sehun cupped Jongin’s cheeks, his thumbs tracing his eyebrows a couple times. 

 

“Handsome,” Sehun uttered softly, and Jongin smiled. 

 

They fucked slow, with Jongin holding Sehun’s hips carefully to guide him up and down, and they kissed passionately, their tongues brushing past each other. Jongin held Sehun like he was the world trapped in his arms, and he was planning on never letting go. 

 

Jongin felt like he was being taken care of too as Sehun pressed himself more and more against him, tiny moans of “Daddy” pushing past his lips whenever that spot was hit just right. Sometimes Jongin avoided hitting it so that they could go slow for just a little longer, and to drive Sehun more and more into delirium. 

 

After countless times of begging and pleading from Sehun’s kiss-swollen lips, Jongin finally rammed himself upwards, and Sehun choked on his own moan as he held onto Jongin’s shoulders tightly, blunt fingernails digging into tanned skin. 

 

“This what you wanted?” Jongin asked roughly, his jaw clenching to keep most of his moans in to hear Sehun’s more clearly. 

 

“Yes, Daddy, I love your cock so much, I love how it makes me feel… Ah, so full…” He couldn’t complete his train of thought due to Jongin’s hips slamming over and over again, his fingers forming a bruising grip on on his hips. Sehun’s cock was pressed in between their stomachs, and he whimpered loudly at the combination of the friction, and Jongin pounding him. 

 

“Daddy, please touch,” Sehun managed to moan, and Jongin reached down to brush his fingers along the tip, making the tears in Sehun’s eyes fall. Jongin was getting close too, his self-restraint slowly falling apart as he watched the masterpiece in front of him. 

 

“Come hard, Sehunnie, let me see your pretty face when you do.” Jongin could barely speak, his voice almost inaudible as he stroked Sehun’s cock, and moved his hips at the same time, the sweat dripping off of him. 

 

With little ruts of his hips, and more whining and moaning, Sehun finally felt his release swallow him whole, his entire body being thrown into euphoria as he saw white and black dots in his vision, barely feeling Jongin’s arm supporting his lower back as he bounced faster. 

 

The warmth of Jongin’s come finally brought him back to reality, his breaths coming out in shuddering gasps as he came down from it all. He heard Jongin groaning, the sounds being so sexy to Sehun’s ears that he felt his hips twitch a little more, his cock squeezing out the rest of what he had to offer. 

 

“Warm,” Sehun whispered as he watched Jongin shudder, his eyes closed and his mouth open to spill one last moan before he finally opened his eyes slowly to look at Sehun. 

 

“Warm?” Jongin repeated, his eyes drooping as he pulled Sehun even closer, being careful of Sehun’s sensitive length. Sehun placed a gentle kiss on Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin broke apart to let their foreheads touch. 

 

“I feel like resting because I feel warm,” Sehun replied cutely, and Jongin chuckled, the raspy tone making goosebumps scatter across Sehun’s skin. 

 

“I’ll let you take a quick nap, but you’re drinking water right after, baby,” Jongin warned him, and Sehun nodded, his eyes drooping more and more. Jongin reclined the section of the couch that they were sitting on, and Jongin slowly slipped out of Sehun with a soft whimper. Sehun clenched around nothing, and began to whine in panic. 

 

“Shh, shh, easy, love, I’m still here,” Jongin assured him gently, reclining back all the way, and laying Sehun’s head down on his chest. Sehun rubbed his face there, inhaling the sweet smell of Jongin. 

 

For the first time that day, Sehun noticed that Jongin needs to shave. He can feel some of the stubble from his chin scratching his forehead, and he smiled as he closed his eyes.

 

He decided that he would take care of Jongin later on. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

After a long shower filled with giggles, and a large bottle of water, Sehun brought up the idea of shaving. Jongin raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head slightly when they were laying in bed side by side. 

 

“Although it makes you… m-makes you look incredibly sexy, and I love feeling it when you kiss my tummy, and rub it… on my thighs… I still wanna do this for you.” Jongin gave him a soft kiss, and smiled, petting his fingers through Sehun’s hair. 

 

“I would love that, Sehun,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun gave him a big smile, immediately getting off the bed to go grab the shaving cream and razor. 

 

He came back rather quickly, and Jongin almost warned him not to run with the razor in his hand, but he knew Sehun would be careful. He was always careful. 

 

“This is too sweet of you, baby,” Jongin mumbled as Sehun carefully rubbed on the shaving cream. 

 

“I wanna take care of my Daddy. You’ve done so much for me, and I see that now,” Sehun replied, his eyes taking on a caring light. “It took a while, but I see it now.” 

 

Jongin could only watch Sehun’s concentrated face as he shaved under his chin, and along his cheeks. He didn’t have a reply; he could only watch Sehun in awe. 

 

“I’m sorry I left you for so long, Jongin,” Sehun suddenly spoke up, and Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, making sure to keep his face completely still for Sehun so that he can continue. He saw sadness in Sehun’s eyes, and Jongin wanted to make it go away.

 

“I got scared, I’m not gonna lie… I got really scared of you, and what you’re capable of, but all you’ve done to me is treat me right. Y-You took me in, and made sure I was okay all the time, you helped me embrace what I am, and got me over drugs, kept me protected even when I go out to get groceries because I see those bodyguards sometimes…” 

 

Sehun paused in shaving the last bit, and took a deep breath. He looked as if he was about to cry, but he kept it in, shaving the last of Jongin’s stubble. 

 

“Baby… it’s okay,” Jongin spoke gently, allowing Sehun to wipe his face off with a towel. He knew Sehun had more to say. 

 

“Your hands have always been so careful with me, and you hold me like I’m so important. I-I’m not scared of you anymore, but I want you to tell me what happens whenever you’re really stressed so that I can help you, okay? Because that night that you came home crying, and telling me everything about you… I left you like that, I left you to deal with it on your own, and I’m so sorry,” Sehun said shakily, putting down the towel, and looking up at Jongin with teary eyes. “I”m so, so sorry.” 

 

“No, Sehun, do not be sorry for that, please.” Jongin pulled him in for a hug, and Sehun hid his face in Jongin’s neck. “I understand that you needed time, please don’t be hard on yourself, my love, it’s alright.” Jongin slowly rocked them back and forth, slipping his hand underneath Sehun’s nightshirt to rub his back. 

 

“Jongin… Will you ever tell me what happened that night?” Sehun asked timidly, and Jongin closed his eyes, reliving the memory of seeing Kyungsoo dead by his own hand. 

 

“I will someday… but I’ll tell you about the things that stress me out, and some of the smaller things that happen, it’s just… this memory- I have to be ready to remember it again.” Jongin pressed a sweet kiss to Sehun’s temple, and Sehun was silent for a moment before pulling back to look at Jongin.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Sehun said, eyes a bit red. Jongin felt his shoulders sag in relief once he heard the sincerity in Sehun’s voice, wiping away a couple stray tears. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaaaanndd that's the end!
> 
> Okay... I know... 
> 
> Kyungsoo died !!! Damn !!! I told you guys I would reveal who Jongin was a Daddy to in his past life, and there it is....
> 
> Also, I know everything is pretty ambiguous in this fic, even the ending, and it's meant to be that way. It's supposed to leave you kinda wondering, make it stay in your head for a little longer than usual because you wanna know. That has happened to me with some fics, and I used to hate it when authors did that, but I grew to like it. I may or may not explain some things in the fic, I might just write little drabbles or musings, some backstories, but there will be some things that I will choose to not reveal.
> 
> I also kinda think this was just a smut with some plot, but I think the plot makes it a little more interesting tbh 
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoyed it, I somehow hit 2k on this, so I'm thankful for that !! I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I will be writing more stories soon >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin will be a mafia badass, just u wait and see


End file.
